


Hoping this cold blue water scrubs me clean and spits me out again

by CarmenElizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brain Cancer, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, To naprawdę smutne, nie umiem tagować
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenElizabeth/pseuds/CarmenElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Zostań - szepcze desperacko Harry, przyciskając usta do skroni Louisa jakby mógł w jakiś sposób zmniejszyć ból pulsujący w tym miejscu. Ale nie może go powstrzymać i nieważne jak bardzo by się starał - nie może zatrzymać Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping this cold blue water scrubs me clean and spits me out again

**Author's Note:**

Zaczyna się bólami głowy.  
Co nie jest tak niepokojące, naprawdę - technicznie rzecz biorąc mają przerwę, ale to nadal tygodnie przemieszczania się z jednego miejsca na drugie, z dziennikarzami paplającymi i głowami, powtarzającymi te same cholerne pytania w kółko i wciąż, i to tak wyczerpujące, że Louis myśli, iż mógłby wybuchnąć, gdyby jeszcze jedna osoba zapytała jak wygląda jego związek.  
Dobrze, odpowiada. Nawet świetnie. I tak jest naprawdę. Tyle, że nie z Eleanor.  
Ale oni nie muszą tego wiedzieć.  
I nie wiedzą, ale nadal pytają i trzy tygodnie po rozpoczęciu promocji Louis czuje jakby jego głowa miała eksplodować. Jego mózg pulsuje przy samej czaszce. To okropne i nieważne ile papierosów wypali czy ile tabletek przeciwbólowych połknie albo ile szklanek wody i herbaty wypije, ból go nie opuszcza. Nieco maleje, ale nigdy nie odchodzi całkowicie.  
To frustrujące, ale nie alarmujące. Jeszcze nie.

Dom, myśli Louis. Dom. Nie może już się doczekać aż znajdzie się w domu, gdzie będzie mógł zrzucić z siebie jeansy i zawinąć się pod kołdrą, zamknąć oczy i spać przez godzinę lub dziesięć, dopóki jego mózg nie odpocznie i dopóki nie przestanie się czuć jakby chciał on rozbić jego czaszkę. Ale teraz jest uwięziony z tyłu samochodu z Harrym i kierowcą, który najwyraźniej nie uważa, że cisza jest złotem.  
Gdyby był w lepszym nastroju to zapewne wciągnąłby go w pogawędkę, rozmawiając z podekscytowaniem i śmiejąc się ze słabych żartów, ale w tym momencie, naprawdę nie ma humoru i Harry to zauważa. Oczywiście, że tak. Harry zauważa wszystko.  
-Znowu głowa? - mamrocze, przyciskając usta do skroni Louisa. Szatyn kiwa słabo, wydając z siebie cichy jęk, a potem przytula się do boku Harry'ego.  
Jego głowa nadal pulsuje, ale jest to nieco lepsze, kiedy ma twarz schowaną w głupiej, drogiej kurtce Harry'ego, ponieważ jedynym zapachem, który czuje jest chłopak, ciepły i znajomy i tak bardzo przypominający dom. Boże, nie może doczekać się powrotu do domu.  
Dojeżdżają do mieszkania akurat, kiedy Louis zaczął drzemać. Harry dziękuje kierowcy szybko i grzecznie - zawsze jest taki profesjonalny - a potem zawija rękę wokół ramion Louisa i ciągnie go w stronę drzwi, ponaglając go do pośpieszenia się. Nikt nie wie, gdzie to mieszkanie się znajduje, ale zawsze istnieje obawa, że ktoś ich zobaczy i pojedzie za nimi. Ich kierowcy są dobrzy w upewnianiu się, że nie są śledzeni, kręcąc po okolicy dopóki nie zmylą potencjalnych ogonów, ale Harry mimo to woli się upewnić.  
Louis zrzuca buty od razu, gdy przekracza próg, dostając się do kanapy i zakopując twarz w okropnie tandetnej i niewygodnej poduszce, która służy jedynie jako dekoracja. Czuje jak kanapa ugina się pod ciężarem Harry'ego, kiedy ten siada obok niego, kładąc ciepłą dłoń na jego plecach, gładząc jego koszulkę i Louis czuje jak całe napięcie odpływa z jego ciała. Odwraca się, by posłać Harry'emu wdzięczny uśmiech.  
Harry oddaje gest, ukazując zęby oraz dołeczki i klepie swoje kolana zachęcająco, a Louis kocha go tak bardzo, że mógłby od tego umrzeć. Przesuwa się i kładzie głowę na ciepłych udach Harry'ego. Dłonie chłopaka są już na nim, zanim w ogóle zdąży się ułożyć, palce gładzą go po włosach i delikatnie masują skórę głowy. Louis mruczy z wdzięcznością, wtulając się w dłoń Harry'ego.  
-W porządku, Boo? - pyta miękko Harry, lekko przyciskając palce do jego skroni i Louisowi udaje się wydobyć z siebie ciche ym-hmm zanim odpływa, owinięty w dotyk i zapach Harry'ego i niemal przeraża go myśl, że nigdzie nie będzie tak szczęśliwy jak w jego ramionach. 

Kiedy się budzi, niebo za oknem jest ciemne, jego głowa nadal leży na kolanach Harry'ego, w telewizji leci Pamiętnik, a jemu chce się wymiotować.  
Jego głowa pulsuje, ból nie jest już tępy, teraz jest ostry i szarpiący przy każdym ruchu. Czuje to. Czuje jak pnie się po jego gardle i nie ma nawet czasu, by ostrzec Harry'ego, kiedy zrywa się biegnąc w kierunku łazienki i wie, że nie zdąży do toalety, więc kieruje się w stronę zlewu, wymiotując śniadanie i lunch i naprawdę dobrą mrożoną herbatę, którą pili w samochodzie, do ładnej marmurowej umywalki z lśniącym, srebrnym kranem.  
Ledwo ma czas, by dość do siebie, zanim słyszy zbliżające się kroki Harry'ego, skarpetki szurające po dywanie, a potem duża dłoń leży na jego plecach, ciepło sączy się przez jego koszulkę i zawija się wokół jego kręgosłupa niczym drzemiący kot.  
-Hej - mówi łagodnie Harry, poruszając się bliżej, więc jego biodra uderzają o talię Louisa. Odgarnia spoconą grzywkę z czoła chłopaka, a Louis nadal dyszy, bez tchu, jego knykcie bieleją, kiedy chwyta się krawędzi blatu. Ból nieco się zmniejszył, stał się tępy, jakby jego głowa była powoli ściskana przez imadło lub tłamszona pod ciężarem kowadła.  
-Kochanie - próbuje ponownie, delikatnie szarpiąc jego ramię. - Co mogę zrobić?  
Kiedy wreszcie może z powrotem oddychać, nudności pojawiają się i znikają falami, Louis chrypi:  
-Wody, proszę.  
Harry kiwa głową, wychodząc i kierując się w stronę kuchni, a Louis może ponownie przyłożyć głowę do ściany, przyciskając się do niej plecami, zjeżdżając w dół, by usiąść na chłodnej, kafelkowej podłodze. Zimno jest wspaniałe tuż przy jego palącej skórze, więc kładzie się na niej, przyciskając skroń i musi powstrzymać jęk ulgi, podczas gdy jego oczy powoli się zamykają. To takie miłe. Prawdopodobnie byłoby milsze gdyby nie były to płytki w łazience dla gości, ale zamierza cieszyć się tym, co ma.  
Jest tak zatracony w poczuciu zimnych płytek kojących pulsujący ból głowy, że nawet nie zauważa powrotu Harry'ego dopóki ten nie znajduje się u jego boku, spanikowanym głosem przecinając ciszę niczym nóż i Louis unosi się, by zobaczyć Harry'ego z jedną ręką trzymającą szklankę wody z lodem, a drugą przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej jakby prawie dostał ataku serca.  
-Przepraszam - mruczy Louis, zawstydzony, ale nie na tyle, by nie wyrwać szklanki z ręki Harry'ego i nie wziąć niemal boleśnie dużego łyka wody. - Odpoczywam. To było miłe.  
Oczy Harry'ego są szeroko rozwarte, nadal wychodzi z przerażenia jakim było znalezienie swojego chłopaka leżącego na ziemi w bezruchu, ale i tak udaje mu się wydobyć mały uśmiech.  
-Idioto - mamrocze, gładząc palcami czoło Louisa. Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że sprawdza on czy nie ma gorączki i praktycznie roztapia się na ten gest.  
-Nie jesteś ciepły- mówi w końcu, podciągając Louisa i natychmiastowo obejmując go, by chwycić go w ramiona.  
-Harry - protestuje słabo, na próżno uderzając małymi piąstkami o jego klatkę piersiową. - Puść mnie.  
Harry, ten gnojek, tylko się uśmiecha i niesie go w górę schodów, kładąc go delikatnie na ich wspólne łóżko niczym jakiś cenny ładunek, a potem kładzie się obok niego, na brzuchu, kopiąc nogami w powietrzu, krzyżując je niczym dziecko. To niedorzecznie urocze i Louis chce go pocałować.  
-Harry - powtarza Louis, przewracając się, by nieco odsunąć się od swojego ulubionego chłopaka na całym świecie. - Jestem chory. Zarażę cie.  
Harry śmieje się czule, przewracając się, by zbliżyć się do Louisa zanim zaczyna mówić.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zajmę się tobą, Boo - kładzie ciepłą dłoń na brzuchu Louisa, przez co jego żołądek zaciska się, kiedy znów zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jakie duże są ręce Harry'ego, pokrywające niemal całą przestrzeń jego torsu. Harry też to zauważa, mamrocząc czule.  
-Taki malutki. Mój malutki Lou.  
I, cóż. Louis mógłby do tego przywyknąć. 

Nie może jednak przywyknąć do ciągłego wymiotowania. Z akcentem na ‘ciągłe’. Minął tydzień od kiedy po raz pierwszy opróżnił zawartość swojego żołądka do zlewu w łazience na dole, ale tylko mu się pogorszyło. Za każdym razem czuje się jakby wymiotował swoje wnętrzności do toalety, a mimo to kolejna cegła ciąży w jego żołądku, podczas gdy żółć pali jego gardło. W końcu poddaje się i przynosi do łazienki poduszkę i koc, obozując w wannie.  
Kiedy Harry go tam znajduje, zawiniętego w koce i ułożonego w porcelanowej wannie, pogrążonego w półśnie i śliniącego się nieco - robi dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze - śmieje się. Po drugie - zgarnia Louisa i zanim może on nawet zaprotestować siedzi w pieprzonym gabinecie lekarskim, z palcami Harry'ego kreślącymi wzory na jego dłoni, czując mdłości gorsze od tych, które dręczyły go, gdy siedział w swojej małej łazienkowej fortecy.  
Ale to nic. Lekarz bada jego narządy wewnętrzne, pyta o objawy, mówi mu żeby dużo odpoczywał, pił dużo płynów i łykał Advil. To tyle.  
Spojrzenie Louisa w drodze powrotnej niemal wypala dziurę w tyle głowy Harry'ego.

Mijają cztery dnia słuchania się do zaleceń lekarza, ale ból w głowie Louisa stał się jeszcze gorszy, jakby jego mózg mógł wysączyć się przez jego uszy w każdej chwili. Harry niemal śmieje się na to porównania, ale przychodzi to z natychmiastowym:  
-Przepraszam, skarbie, pomogę ci - i wznawia masowanie skóry głowy Louisa swoimi delikatnymi palcami. To pomaga bardziej niż Louis chce przyznać, ale kiedy tylko palce Harry'ego znikają, ból wydaje się troić, tak bardzo, że czasami widzi gwiazdy.  
-Rano umówię cię na kolejną wizytę - mamrocze Harry tego wieczora, kiedy leżą skuleni pod kołdrą, odwlekając czas momentu w którym Harry będzie musiał pójść zrobić im coś do jedzenia. - Nienawidzę patrzeć jak cierpisz.  
-Ja też - burczy Louis, chowając twarz w poduszce i próbując ignorować łzy kłujące jego oczy, ponieważ to cholernie boli i nieważne ile Tylenolu połknie, ból nigdy nie ustaje, a on nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak okropnego przez tak długi okres czasu i po prostu chce, żeby to się skończyło.  
-Zrobić kolację? - proponuje Harry, podpierając się na łokciach, z włosami opadającymi mu na oczy i na ten widok Louis przygryza uśmiech, kręcąc głową najbardziej widocznie jak się da bez pogorszenia pulsującego bólu.  
-Zaraz - mówi, podcinając łokcie Harry'ego, więc ten opada z powrotem na łóżko z cichym 'oof’. - Po prostu tu zostań. Na chwilę.  
Chwila zamienia się w pół godziny podczas której Louis dryfuje na granicy przytomności, a Harry przytula go od tyłu. Potem, bez ostrzeżenia, oznajmia.  
-Idę zrobić kolację, Boo - i zanim Louis może zaprotestować, już go nie ma, a on zostaje tam zimny i samotny.  
Ból w jego głowie nadal jest obecny, ale nieco się zmniejszył, więc wstaje powoli, bardzo powoli, i podąża za Harrym na dół, do kuchni, gdzie ten kręci się przy szafkach, szukając czegoś. Jego twarz rozjaśnia się uroczo, kiedy znajduje lśniący, srebrny przedmiot, którego najwyraźniej szukał, po czym kładzie go na kuchence i dopiero wtedy staje się świadom obecności Louisa.  
-Powinieneś odpoczywać - mówi po prostu, i to powinno zabrzmieć jak żądanie, ale to Harry i bardziej przypomina sugestię. Louis kręci głową - ups, za szybko, krzywiąc się na nowe ukłucie bólu przenikające przez jego czaszkę i zatacza się w stronę Harry'ego.  
-Chcę zostać z tobą i popodziwiać twoje niesamowite zdolności kulinarne - mamrocze w koszulkę Harry'ego, wydymając dolną wargę, dokładnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nie jest mu w stanie odmówić.  
Ma rację. Harry uśmiecha się, zawsze tak czule, odgarniając kilka kosmyków włosów z jego twarzy.  
-Dobrze. Teraz szef musi pójść do toalety, więc - rzuca Louisowi głupkowate spojrzenie, a potem truchta niezręcznie przez korytarz. Louis nie może opanować chichotu, który opuszcza jego usta, ponieważ kocha Harry'ego. Nie potrafi nawet wyobrazić sobie pokochania kogoś chociaż w połowie tak bardzo jak kocha właśnie Harry'ego.  
Zuchwale zagląda do garnka stojącego na kuchence i, kiedy okazuje się że jest on pusty, opiera się o blat, przyjmując niedorzeczną pozę, czekając na powrót Harry'ego.

Odgłosy kroków dochodzą z korytarza i znowu ogarnia go to nerwowe uczucie, które zawsze mu towarzyszy, gdy jest w pobliżu Harry'ego i spodziewa się, że Harry zaśmieje się i powie coś w stylu 'Jesteś niemożliwy’ i może będzie pieprzył go przy ścianie, jeżeli będzie miał szczęście, które zazwyczaj ma.  
Tyle, że to nie dzieje się tym razem, ponieważ oczy Harry'ego są ciepłe i przyjazne, ale po dłuższej chwili szeroko otwierają się z czymś co Louis określa paniką; później zdaje sobie sprawę, że to mógł być strach.  
-Lou! - i Harry po prostu przebiega przez pokój, odciągając go od kuchenki i wkładając jego lewą rękę pod kran i, och. Skóra jego dłoni jest pomarszczona i wściekle różowa. To rzecz, którą normalny człowiek by zauważył, stwierdza Louis, marszcząc brwi ze zdezorientowaniem. Nawet teraz - to powinno boleć - ale nie boli. Nie bardzo. Może trochę, ale ból jest tak odległy, że trudno w ogóle określić, że jest częścią jego ciała.  
Harry nic nie mówi, trzymając rękę Louisa pod wodą przez dłuższy czas, który wydaje się trwać kilka dni, ale zapewne jest to tylko kilka minut. Jego oczy są spuszczone, a na twarzy ma głupi wyraz konsternacji, który powoduje, że Louisowi chce się płakać, ale może tylko patrzeć na swoją czerwieniącą rękę i zastanawiać się dlaczego tego nie poczuł - powinien coś czuć, prawda? To zaskakujące, ponieważ Louis na pewno nie jest znany z wysokiego poziomu tolerancji na ból. Poza tym nawet Harry, który zapewne mógłby zostać wychłostany po nagich plecach i nie powiedzieć słowa, na pewno by coś takiego zauważył.  
Po kilku minutach Harry zakręca kran.  
-Poczekaj tutaj - mówi Louisowi, miękkim ale stanowczym tonem i kiedy tylko opuszcza pomieszczenie, Louis opiera się o szafki, obserwując z podziwem oparzenie na własnej dłoni. To sen. To musi być sen. Nie wie co się dzieje, jest bardziej oszołomiony niż przestraszony. Czuje się nagle jakby patrzył na świat przez mgłę.  
Harry wraca z bandażami o których Louis nawet nie wiedział, że je posiadają, ale z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry musi mieć gdzieś ukrytą całą apteczkę, tylko na wszelki wypadek.  
Harry jest boleśnie delikatny, owijając szczelnie ranę, od nadgarstka do knykci Louisa, bezpiecznie ale niezbyt mocno, by nie podrażniać skóry. Kiedy kończy, obcina nadmiar bandaża i odkłada go na blat, z oczami nada skierowanymi na twarz Louisa.  
-Czemu to zrobiłeś? - pyta po prostu, bardziej zatroskanym niż nieufnym głosem.  
Louis marszczy brwi, mrugając.  
-Co zrobiłem?  
-Poparzyłeś się, kochanie.  
-Och - Louis śmieje się nieco, próbując poprawić atmosferę, ponieważ Harry myśli, że naprawdę chciał to zrobić. - Nie. Po prostu… nie zauważyłem.  
Harry unosi nieco głowę, zagubiony.  
-Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie zauważyłeś?  
Louis nie wie jak ma to wyjaśnić, ponieważ im więcej o tym myśli tym bardziej szalone się to wydaje.  
-Po prostu nie zauważyłem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że to się dzieje dopóki mnie nie odepchnąłeś - przygryza wargę i kiedy obserwuje jak twarz Harry'ego ciemnieje, niemal wolałby robić to celowo.

Po tym Harry zaciąga go, kopiącego i krzyczącego, do szpitala. Nie do zwykłego, nudnego gabinetu lekarskiego, ale na cholerny SOR i Louis nigdy nie był bardziej zażenowany, ponieważ jest tylko zmęczony i w złym humorze, a Harry robi wielką rzecz z niczego i, boże, nienawidzi szpitali i lekarzy, nienawidzi ludzi dotykających go i przyciskających zimny metal do jego skóry i zmuszających go do robienia nieskończonych wdechów i wydechów, więc kiedy nadchodzi jego kolej - niemal płacze.  
Pielęgniarka sprawdza mu ciśnienie, tętno i temperaturę i nie wygląda na zbyt zmartwioną, co tylko potwierdza to, co Louis już wiedział; ma się dobrze, to tylko przeziębienie.

Wszystko jest w porządku i cacy, kiedy Louis opisuje, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, bóle głowy i wymiotowanie, a lekarz (który przedstawił się jako Dr. Ben Allen, ale Louisa to nie obchodzi, bo oni wszyscy są tacy sami) kiwa głową, siedząc luźno, przyczepiając notatki do podstawki. Wydaje się być gotów do przepisania Louisowi jakichś środków przeciwbólowych, zalecenia kilku dni odpoczynku i picia dużej ilości wody, kiedy wtrąca się Harry, dość niegrzecznie jak na gust Louisa.  
-Poparzenie - mówi po prostu, z ciemnymi oczami, patrząc na podłogę i bawiąc się z roztargnieniem pierścieniami na palcach. - Zapomniałeś o poparzeniu.  
Louis rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie, nagle zbyt świadomy gazy owiniętej wokół jego ręki i walczy z pragnieniem ukrycia jej za plecami. Lekarz unosi brwi, patrząc na niego.  
-Jakie poparzenie?  
Louis wyciąga przed siebie mizernie owiniętą rękę, z wiotkim nadgarstkiem, kurewsko nienawidząc Harry'ego, naprawdę. Chce iść do domu, a teraz bez wątpienia będą chcieli przetrzymać go tutaj co najmniej kolejne dwadzieścia minut.  
-Poparzyłem sobie rękę na kuchence. Nic takiego.  
Głowa Harry'ego unosi się gwałtownie.  
-Nie czułeś tego. To jest coś ważnego, prawda? - odwraca się w stronę lekarza, z szeroko otwartymi, błagającymi oczami i Louis czuje się winny za bycie w ogóle zdenerwowanym na kogoś tak kochanego i zatroskanego jego samopoczuciem.  
Lekarz patrzy nieco zdezorientowany, więc Louis rzuca się ku wyjaśnieniom, zanim Harry mógłby to zrobić.  
-Opierałem się o kuchenkę i wychodzi na to, że przypalała mi rękę, a ja tego nie zauważyłem dopóki Harry mi nie powiedział i tego nie zobaczyłem. Znaczy, to nie bolało - tłumaczy, czując w żołądku, że coś jest z nim nie tak, ponieważ kto nie czuje czegoś takiego?  
Nie. Jest zmęczony. Po prostu zmęczony i przepracowany i potrzebuje naprawdę długiego odpoczynku.  
Lekarz kiwa głową, jego oczy wyglądają na nieco zachmurzone, jakby był pogrążony w głębokich myślach.  
-Zawołam pielęgniarkę i zrobimy ci kilka szybkich badań neurologicznych. Nic nadzwyczajnego, coś w stylu badań, które robiła pielęgniarka w liceum. - Jego uśmiech jest ciepły, pocieszający i Louis kiwa głową, wzdychając. Jest taki zmęczony i jest tak późno. Chce się tylko zawinąć z Harrym pod kołdrą i może oglądać bajki dopóki nie zaśnie.  
Przychodzi pielęgniarka i okazuje się, że lekarz miał rację, to dokładnie to samo co robili w szkole średniej każdego roku. Kobieta jest przyjazna i radosna jakby miała we krwi za dużo kofeiny (na pewno ma, z taką pracą, myśli gorzko Louis). Musi robić głupie rzeczy, jak śledzić oczami jej palec i chodzić wokół pokoju na palcach po prostej linii. Czuje się tak głupio i dziecinnie z Harrym siedzącym na fotelu w rogu, obserwującym go.  
W końcu pielęgniarka dziękuje mu i klepie go delikatnie po plecach, a potem znika i wreszcie wraca dr. Allen, wyglądając jakby mógł w każdym momencie opaść na linoleum.  
Lekarz nadal się uśmiecha, ale tym razem tylko trochę, a Louis czuje uderzenie paniki zanim udaje mu się zmusić samego siebie do racjonalnego myślenia. Dr. Allen jest pewnie zmęczony. To dlatego. Wszystko jest w porządku. Jest zdrowy. Wróci do domu i obudzi się jutro w ciepłych ramionach Harry'ego, który zrobi mu naleśniki, może - jeżeli jego żołądek mu na nie pozwoli.  
W pomieszczeniu panuje cisza przez niemal pełną minutę, a jedynym dźwiękiem jest miękkie, stałe tykanie zegara zamontowanego na ścianie przy drzwiach.  
-Chciałbym zrobić kilka badań - mówi w końcu. - Standardowych. Rezonans magnetyczny i tomografię. Zapewniam was, że to nie zajmie dużo czasu i będziecie mogli wracać.  
-Dobrze. Po prostu chcę mieć to z głowy - warczy Louis. Wydyma wargę, zachowując się jak rozdrażnione dziecko z oczami błyszczącymi od łez, ponieważ jest tak cholernie zmęczony.  
Dr. Allen wygląda na nieco zaskoczonego ostrą odpowiedzią Louisa, ale kiwa głową.  
-W takim razie dobrze. Chodźcie za mną.  
-Wyniki badań przyjdą najpóźniej za kilka dni - mówi doktor Allen, kiedy wreszcie skończyli, a Louis niemal śpi. - Damy wam znać.  
Louis jest zbyt senny, by coś powiedzieć, więc Harry robi to za niego, ściskając mocno dłoń lekarza.  
-Dziękujemy.  
Mimo zmęczenia Louis nie przegapia sposobu w jaki wzrok Harry'ego kieruje się na niego, jego oczy są ciemniejsze niż kiedykolwiek i płoną dzikim strachem.

Nigdy nie używają słowa 'rak’. Albo używają, ale najpierw nazywają to glejakiem stopnia czwartego co jest w jakiś sposób tysiąc razy gorsze, kiedy patrzą tępo na na wyniki Louisa i on na pewno nie jest ekspertem, ale tej białej masy, która znajduje się wokół jego płata członowego, na pewno nie powinno tam być. Całe jego ciało się trzęsie, a umysł biegnie do przodu, ponieważ to wszystko ma sens. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.  
Louis nie ma czasu, by zareagować, ponieważ Harry wyrzuca z siebie drżące:  
-Więc jakie są opcje? - jego dłoń zaciska się instynktownie wokół Louisa.  
Okazuje się, że nie ma ich zbyt wiele, ponieważ Louis ma raka, który jest nieuleczalny. Pożera jego mózg i kurwa, kiedy to miejsce stało się tak zimne? Nie może przestać się trząść, a cały świat się kręci. Dr. Allen nadal mówi z ponurym uśmiechem na twarzy, a Louis chce go uderzyć, tylko dlatego, że ciągle używa sformułowań typu 'źle, ale nie beznadziejnie’, a tak naprawdę jest beznadziejnie. Może pozwolić im grzebać w swojej głowie i karmić go lekami przez plastikową rurkę, ale sednem całej rozmowy jest to, że on umrze.  
-To miały być tylko bóle głowy - łka bezradnie, pragnąc zniknąć, kiedy Harry wydaje z siebie zdławiony szloch, zawijając dłoń wokół ramienia Louisa i przyciągając go blisko, ale Louis się odsuwa. Nie chce żeby ktokolwiek go dotykał. Jego skóra boli, potrzebuje wszystko z siebie zrzucić i zacząć od nowa. Chce zapaść się pod ziemię i zniknąć, dotrzeć do samego jądra ziemi, stać się częścią gleby i skały i trawy, by istnieć wszędzie i nigdzie, w tym samym czasie.  
Zamiast tego wstaje powoli i mówi, bardzo cicho.  
-Niedobrze mi - a potem wychodzi z pokoju i potykając się na czystym, białym szpitalnym korytarzu dociera do łazienki, zamykając się w kabinie i ściskając porcelanową muszlę trzęsącymi się rękami. Nie wymiotuje - po prostu siedzi tam, z ciążącym mu żołądkiem, ale nie wystarczająco by mógł go opróżnić i boże, naprawdę chciałby to zrobić, ponieważ w jego brzuchu zwija się, niczym lina, cały strach, więc przyciska czoło do sedesu.  
To obrzydliwe, ale go to nie obchodzi. Czuje się jakby całe jego życie spłynęło na niego, a on siedzi tam, wiotki i pozbawiony emocji przez długi czasu dopóki Harry nie zaczyna walić do drzwi, błagając go, żeby wpuścił go do środka. Jego głos jest donośny i złamany, a Louis wie, że musiał on płakać. Czuje się jakby cały świat walił się wokół niego i kiedy wreszcie otwiera drzwi, trzęsąc się jak liść, natychmiastowo opada w ramiona Harry'ego.  
-Wszystko będzie w porządku - szepcze Harry przy jego skroni, jego łzy mieszają się z włosami Louisa. Louis nie jest taki pewien, ale i tak idzie za Harrym z powrotem do gabinetu Dr. Allen, ponieważ co innego mógłby zrobić?  
Kiedy z powrotem siadają na niewygodnych, plastikowych siedzeniach, a Harry zdążył przyciągnąć siedzenie Louisa tak blisko swojego, że ten niemal siedzi na jego kolanach, doktor uśmiecha się profesjonalnie. Louis zastanawia się ilu ludziom musiał już powiedzieć, że umierają. Prawdopodobnie ma dużo praktyki, gdyż jego twarz go nie zdradza, mimo, że w jego oczach widać poczucie winy. Brzuch Louisa zaciska się gwałtownie.  
-Tak więc, leczenie - zaczyna ponownie doktor Allen, składając ręce na stosie papierów leżącym na biurku. - Najczęściej wybieraną opcją jest operacja; możemy lepiej się przyjrzeć i usunąć dużą część guza w ten sposób, jednak trudno określić w tej chwili jak wiele.  
Louis nie chce tego słyszeć. Jednak Harry pochłania wszystko, a Louis niemal spodziewa się, że wyciągnie długopis i zacznie wszystko notować. Ta myśl powoduje, że chce mu się płakać. Odpływa nieco, zbyt świadomy kręgów jego kręgosłupa przyciśniętych do zimnego oparcia krzesło i tego, że jego lewa skarpetka zsunęła mu się z pięty, pozostawiając stopę zimną. Powraca do teraźniejszości, próbując rozpaczliwie wyciszyć wszystko co mówi lekarz:  
-Chemioterapia zawsze jest opcją - mówi doktor Allen, ściągając wargi, a Louis czuje walenie swojego serca w gardle. - Niestety, udowodniono, że ma bardzo małą skuteczność i nie jest komfortowa dla pacjentów z guzami mózgu.  
Słyszy niski, gardłowy jęk i dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to on go z siebie wydaje.  
-Powtórzę, Louis - mówi lekarz, a Louis wzdryga się, ponieważ do tej chwili był tylko panem Tomlinsonem. - Wszystko zależy od ciebie.  
-Czy mogę… - zaczyna Louis, czując jak ból w jego brzuchu się wzmacnia i wspina do jego gardła, jakby zamierzał wyskoczyć i skleić jego usta zanim będzie mógł skończyć zdanie, jednak przezwycięża go, zdesperowany, by wypowiedzieć te słowa. - Mogę dostać kilka dni na przemyślenie tego?  
Lekarz kiwa głową.  
-Oczywiście. Jednak - jak to jest przy każdej formie raka - czas jest najważniejszy. - Louis widział i słyszał to setki razy wcześniej. Jak dużo martwych osób zna ten człowiek? zastanawia się. Jak wielu osobom powiedział, że umrą?  
-Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - pyta Harry, kiedy jadą z powrotem do domu, jego oczy są czerwone i przygryza z niepokoje wargę, sięgając ręką, by chwycić dłoń Louisa. Szatyn odsuwa się niemal instynktownie, ale spojrzenie na zraniony wyraz twarzy Harry'ego powoduje, że zaczyna myśleć o tym jeszcze raz.  
-Nie za bardzo - mamrocze, przyciskając nos do szyby i wsuwając dłoń w tę Harry'ego. Zalega cisza. - Co z zespołem?  
-Pieprzyć zespół - mówi ze złością Harry, a Louis niemal śmieje się na to jak nietypowo dla siebie on brzmi. - Przepraszam - dodaje szybko, z zakłopotanym spojrzeniem. - Po prostu, wiesz. Jesteś ważniejszy.  
-To nawet nie ma sensu - prycha Louis, przewracając oczami. - Nie spodoba im się to. - Nie musi mówić kogo ma na myśli. Harry wie.  
Ściskając dłoń Louisa, Harry mówi:  
-Wymyślimy coś.

Louis gromadzi sporo informacji, szukając artykułów w swoim telefonie albo na komputerze od kiedy tylko budzi się wczesnym rankiem. Światło ekranu powoduje ból oczu i na pewno nie pomaga pozbyć się pulsowania w jego głowie.  
Nie żeby w tym momencie mogło mu coś pomóc.  
Lekarz miał rację - nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy, które mogliby zrobić.  
Istnieją leki, które może łykać, by pomóc w pozbyciu się obrzęku guza, a poza tym mogą usunąć jego część, ale nawet jeżeli usuną większość to nadal będzie musiał umrzeć; usunięcie może kupić mu tylko jakiś rok, jeżeli będzie miał szczęście. Rok pełen chemioterapii i ciągłych wizyt w szpitalu, których nie chce. Po prostu nie chce. Chce zobaczyć jak jego bracia i siostry dorastają, chce kupić dom z Harrym, chce mieć możliwość, by trzymać go za rękę na ulicy. Chce pojechać w trasę w przyszłym roku, chce więcej podróżować, ale nie ma już na to czasu, nawet z leczeniem.  
Średnia długość życia pacjentów z glioblasomą bez leczenia to cztery miesiące. Może pięć.  
Przeraża go to, że jego mózg podszeptuje mu to, że to dużo więcej niż wystarczająco.  
Ponieważ jest zmęczony.

Louis podejmuje decyzję w ciągu dwóch dni, dwudziestu dwóch minut i dwunastu sekund.  
Uderza go to nagle niczym grom z jasnego nieba przez co zrywa się, siadając wyprostowany na łóżku. Harry budzi się natychmiast, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku.  
-Co się dzieje, Boo? - pyta, jego głos jest ochrypły od snu i pełen niepokoju. Louisa zasmuca to, że wie, iż będzie musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Jednak patrząc Harry'emu w oczy, wie, że to nie jest najlepszy moment, by mu powiedzieć. Może lepiej żeby dowiedział się rano, kiedy jego mózg nie będzie taką mieszaniną myśli i bólu - ogromnego bólu. Więc zamiast coś powiedzieć kładzie się z powrotem, przytulając się do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego.  
-Nic, kochanie. Po prostu miałem zły sen. Śpij dalej - mamrocze.  
Jeżeli Harry zauważa jak okropnie się trzęsie, to nic nie mówi.  
-Więc - zaczyna cicho, tak cicho, że nie jest pewien czy Harry go usłyszał, jednak chłopak szapie natychmiastowo głowę w jego stronę. - Ja, um. Myślę, że zdecydowałem.  
Postawa Harry'ego wyraźnie sztywnieje, kiedy wycisza telewizor, odwracając się, by móc spojrzeć na Louisa.  
-Dobrze - mówi, kiwając gwałtownie głową i, kurwa, to będzie trudniejsze niż mu się wydawało.  
I nagle Louis nie może tego zrobić.  
Nie jest przyzwyczajony do płakania tak często, ale teraz czuje jakby miał nieograniczone zapasy łez spływających po jego policzkach, ponieważ nie może tego zrobić. Nie chce umierać, ale i tak umrze, i nie chce żeby grzebali w jego głowie, ale jeżeli tego nie zrobią to umrze jeszcze szybciej, ale on nie chce żyć dłużej jeżeli to oznacza bycie przykutym do łóżka na miesiące, przesypianie dni i budzenie się nie wiedząc, gdzie jest. Ale jeżeli powie Harry'emu prawdę to to go zabije, ponieważ wie, że Harry chce żeby on próbował. Harry chce wykorzystać każdą możliwość i gdyby tylko on miał wybrać to pozwoliłby tym ludziom na grzebanie w mózgu Louisa tylko po to, by utrzymać go przy życiu i on wie, że Harry chce dobrze, ale. To nie Harry ma raka.  
-Hej, hej, spokojnie - uspokaja go Harry, trąc kółka na plecach Louisa.  
-Harry - sapie, próbując zobaczyć coś przez rzęsy, które są zbyt ciężkie i ociekają łzami. - Harry, nie chcę żeby oni grzebali mi w głowie.  
-Lou - mruczy ze współczuciem Harry, palcami przeczesując jego włosy, trzymając się go jakby bał się, że Louis po prostu zniknie. - Kochanie, wiem, że się boisz a…  
-Nie, Harry - płacze, chwytając ramiona chłopaka i podnosząc się, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Nie.  
Harry zaczyna się trząść, jego oczy robią się szkliste, kiedy patrzy na niego bezradnie.  
-Co masz na myśli, Lou?  
-Nie chcę, żeby grzebali mi w głowie albo żeby karmili mnie lekarstwami przez rurkę, nie chcę tego. Nie chcę ponieważ i tak będzie źle, Harry, a ja nie jestem pewien czy chcę tego doświadczać- wzdycha Louis drżącym głosem.  
-Lou - szepcze Harry, mrugając z niedowierzaniem. - Czy ty… chcesz umrzeć?  
Louis kręci szybko głową.  
-Oczywiście, że nie, ale i tak umrę Harry, nie rozumiesz? I tak strasznie się boję, ale nie chcę… Nie chcę cierpieć… więcej niż muszę. Kurwa. Nie wiem czy to ma sens, ale ja po prostu. Nie wiem, Harry, nie wiem i tak mi przykro - jego słowa są już teraz tylko małymi sapnięciami, więc Harry chwyta jego brodę i całuje go, mocno, jakby mieli coraz mniej czasu. I, cóż. Tak jest.  
-Przepraszam - szepcze Louis, kiedy Harry się odsuwa. Jego policzki są uroczo zarumienione. - Kocham cię tak bardzo i przepraszam. Zrozumiem jeżeli nie będziesz chciał zostać.  
Harry marszczy brwi.  
-Co ma znaczyć, jeżeli nie chcę zostać? - jego twarz rozpada się, kiedy nagle rozumie. - Och, kochanie - wzdycha, chwytając Louisa w ramiona. - Wiesz, że bym nie odszedł. Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Nigdy.  
Louis jest na skraju ataku paniki, desperacko próbując przekazać Harry'emu swój punkt widzenia.  
-Wiesz, że będzie źle, prawda? Będzie źle, Haz. Będzie okropnie i będziesz musiał… zajmować się mną i to będzie straszne - jego głos jest ledwie szeptem.  
-Naprawdę myślisz, że bym cię teraz zostawił? - Harry wygląda na zranionego. - Nie obchodzi mnie to Lou. Zajmę się tobą. Zostanę z tobą. Na zawsze, dobrze? Obiecałem ci wieczność i miałem to na myśli.  
-Teraz tak myślisz, ale będziesz tego żałował - protestuje roztrzęsiony.  
Harry przytula go mocno, całując jego włosy.  
-Jesteś taki odważny, kochanie. Kocham cię tak bardzo. Tak bardzo odważny.  
Louis mruga, zagubiony.  
-Nie jesteś zły?  
Harry kręci głową, chwytając nadgarstki Louisa w jedną dłoń i opuszczając je.  
-Nie jestem. Boję się, owszem. Ale nie jestem zły - zamyka oczy, przyciskając ich czoła. Nadal nieco się trzęsie. - Bardzo się boję.  
-Ja też - mówi cicho Louis, jego rzęsy łaskoczą policzek Harry'ego.  
Zostają tak przez chwilę, z przyciśniętymi do siebie czołami, w ciszy, oddychając tym samym powietrzem.

Chłopcy dowiadują się we wtorek.  
-Chcesz im powiedzieć? - pyta miękko Harry, przyciskając ich kolana razem, a Louis przygryza wargę, myśląc. Nie sądzi żeby dał radę.  
W końcu Louis kręci głową, ponieważ nie ufa swojemu głosowi. Liam, Niall i Zayn patrzą a na niego z niepokojem ze swoich miejsc na kanapie. Kanapa jest dla nich za mała, ale im to nie przeszkadza. Wie, że zmusiliby też jego i Harry'ego by usiedli na niej gdyby nie nalegał na siedzenie z Harrym. Gdyby zbliżył się do nich chociaż trochę - załamałby się.  
-Dobrze. Więc ja? - upewnia się Harry, przechylając podbródek Louisa, by spojrzeć my w oczy. Louis kiwa tylko głową, niemal pewny, że zaraz znowu zrobi mu się nie dobrze i przyciska twarz do ramienia Harry'ego.  
Harry bierze długi, głęboki oddech, chwytając dłoń Louisa, a potem mówi po prostu:  
-Louis jest chory.  
I nagle wszyscy mówią na raz. Na co chory? Czy wyzdrowieje? Był u lekarza? Czy musi iść do szpitala? Czy będzie mógł pojechać na promocję do Ameryki? Czy to poważne? Louis niemal przewraca oczami, chcąc powiedzieć, że - oczywiście - to jest poważne, idioci. Nie robi tego jednak, ponieważ nie muszą wiedzieć.  
-Umieram - piszczy żałośnie, natychmiastowo wyciągając rękę w stronę Harry'ego i chowając twarz na jego podołku. myśląc, że jeżeli po prostu tam zostanie to będzie mógł uniknąć najgorszego - ich okropnych, przerażonych wyrazów twarzy, współczucia w oczach. Nie chce współczucia. To żenujące.  
Znowu słyszy wszystkich mówiących na raz, ale jego mózg odmawia zamieniania słów w coś innego niż hałas, i nagle wszystkie ręce są na nim, pocierając jego twarz i przejeżdżając przez jego włosy i kiedy patrzy do góry Liam owija ramiona wokół niego, więc wyciąga ręce, by oddać gest, czując się nagle bezpiecznie i bardzo, bardzo smutno, kiedy Niall sięga pod ramieniem Liama, by przyciągnąć go do siebie, a Zayn czeka cierpliwie, stojąc za nimi, nie chcąc go przytłoczyć i, kurwa, Louis ich kocha.  
Czuje ciepło, szczęście i czuje się kochany, tak bardzo kochany, kiedy Zayn przyciąga go do uścisku, gładząc jego plecy i szepcząc bezsensowne słowa do jego ucha. Jest całkiem pewny, że Niall trzyma jego rękę. Kurwa, nie jest gotów, by ich zostawić.  
Nie teraz. Nigdy nie będzie.

One Direction robi sobie przerwę po wydaniu nowego albumu. Nagrywają video, trwające około minutę na którym wszyscy się uśmiechają do tego stopnia, że to niemal bolesne, pokazując kciuki i obiecując, że szybko wrócą. Nikt nie wie co stanie się z trasą.  
-Powinniście na nią pojechać - mówi im Louis cicho, z głową leżącą na kolanach Harry'ego. Wszyscy siedzą na dywanie. - W trasę. Powinniście dalej tworzyć muzykę. Więcej muzyki.  
Wszyscy jednogłośnie decydują, że nie - nie zrobią tego.  
-Nie bez ciebie - mówi ostro Harry, niskim głosem. - Nigdy bez ciebie.  
Louisowi chce się płakać, ponieważ One Direction nie może skończyć się przez niego. Powinni odejść z hukiem, nie po cichu. Nie mogą odwołać trasy, ponieważ tyle ludzi na nią czeka i oni też jej chcą i, o boże, ludzie będą wściekli, a on nie może znieść myśli o zawiedzeniu ich.  
-Zespół nie musi umrzeć razem ze mną - szepcze Louis, pociągając nosem w rękaw i, nagle, po prostu, Niall rzuca się, by go przytulić, przyciskając twarz do jego pleców.  
-Ty jesteś zespołem - mówi blondyn, uśmiechając się lekko. - Jesteśmy braćmi. Drużyną. Nie będziemy bez ciebie grać.  
Bóle głowy stają się coraz gorsze.  
Louis uśmiecha się mimo to, udaje, że ich nie zauważa. Po wywiadzie u Ellen wpada w ramiona Harry'ego na backstage'u, ból niemal go paraliżuje. Zasypia na kolanach chłopaka, kiedy wracają do hotelu.  
Płacze tej nocy, kiedy jego dłonie trzęsą się tak bardzo, że nie potrafi nawet nacisnąć cholernego przycisku w windzie. Przywykł do bycia zdolnym do naprawiania rzeczy, do powodowania, że były tak dobre jakby były nowe, ale kurwa, tego nie potrafi naprawić.  
Spędza cały czas w Ameryce, przyglądając się dokładnie wszystkiemu, gdzie tylko idzie, zapamiętując twarze, ponieważ wie, że prawdopodobnie nigdy już tam nie wróci.  
Pomimo wszystko, będzie za tym tęsknił.  
Jest niedzielne popołudnie, za oknem pada deszcz ze śniegiem, a oni nadal są w łóżku. Louis siedzi po turecku na materacu, robiąc warkoczyki z włosów Harry'ego, palcami przejeżdżając przez ciemne loki. Bruce leży przy jego boku, jego ogon ociera mu się o nogę. Harry włączył album jednego z tych okropnych zespołów indie. To dosyć miłe.  
Puszczając na chwilę włosy chłopaka, Louis przyciska twarz do tyłu jego szyi, zarumieniony od gorąca, mimo, że jest to zimny listopad.  
-Co z dziećmi? - pyta to dłuższej chwili. Harry prostuje się nieco i Louis uśmiecha się ponuro. Spodziewał się tego.  
-Lou - chrypi Harry, odwracając się w połowie i Louis widzi, że jego oczy są szkliste. - Nie.  
I w normalnych okolicznościach Louis po prostu porzuciłby tę rozmowę, szepcząc przeprosiny w kółko i wciąż w skórę Harry'ego, a potem wróciłby do bawienia się jego włosami, ale zamiast tego siada na swoich drżących dłoniach, przygryza wargę i próbuje jeszcze raz.  
-Ale, wiesz… Gdybyśmy mieli. Mieć dzieci, znaczy. Imiona. Wiem, że o nich rozmawialiśmy, ale potrzebuję wiedzieć. I, jak, które z nich miałoby obsesję na twoim punkcie, a które z nich udałoby mi się przekupić na moją stronę, by chodziło ze mną na lody i herbatę. Proszę, Harry. Ja po prostu. To głupi, ale - Louis przerywa, bawiąc się z rękawami swojego - Harry'ego - swetra. - Po prostu chcę to wiedzieć. Rozumiesz - jego głos nie jest głośniejszy niż szept, kiedy wypowiada ostatnie słowo, ale i tak jest z siebie dumny.  
Harry siedzi cicho przez chwilę, niemal się nie ruszając i patrząc za okno. Wreszcie, tak cicho, że zaspany mózg Louisa tego nie słyszy, mówi:  
-Całkowicie byś je zepsuł, prawda? - kąciki jego ust unoszą się nieco.  
Louis kiwa głową, niemal zbyt entuzjastycznie.  
-Oczywiście, że tak. A ty byłbyś ojcem, który blenduje szpinak i wkłada go do ciastek, a my byśmy je komplementowali, ponieważ kochamy cię za bardzo, żeby powiedzieć co innego - słyszy cichy śmiech Harry'ego. - Ale i tak potem zabierałbym je na desery lodowe z dodatkową bitą śmietaną i wracaliby do domu z lodami rozsmarowanymi na buziach, ale nigdy nie powiedzieli by ci prawdy, ponieważ byłbym tym fajnym rodzicem - uśmiecha się złośliwie, owijając ramiona wokół Harry'ego i ciągnąc go w swoją stronę dopóki nie leżą obok siebie, ramię przy ramieniu, biodro przy biodrze.  
-Moglibyśmy mieć jeszcze jednego psa. Albo kota. O imieniu Felix - mówi Harry, zamykając oczy i uśmiechając się czule. - Boże, dzieci tak bardzo by cię kochały. Znaczy, mnie też by kochały, ale ciebie by uwielbiały, Lou.  
Louis nie może opanować uśmiechu, przyciskając twarz do ramienia Harry'ego. Uspokojenie się zajmuje mu chwilę, jego serce nadal szybko bije.  
-Ciebie też by kochały - mówi w końcu. - Kiedy tylko byłyby smutne albo przestraszone to szłyby do ciebie. Byłbyś tym wstającym natychmiast, kiedy tylko zaczęłyby płakać w środku nocy, gotowy, by je kołysać albo śpiewać im do snu swoją okropną muzykę indie - słowa nie brzmią tak jak zamierzał, coraz trudniej znaleźć mu te, które chce powiedzieć, ale Harry nie może tego wiedzieć.  
Harry porusza się i kładzie na boku, opierając się na łokciu i patrząc Louisowi w twarz. Uśmiecha się.  
-Zapewne tak. Boże - śmieje się. - To byłby niezły bałagan. Cały czas. Potrzebowalibyśmy większego domu. Dużo większego.  
-Oczywiście - zgadza się Louis. - Jak inaczej mielibyśmy to wszystko pomieścić? - zaciska wargi, myśląc. - I święta. Święta byłyby najlepsze. Cały dom pokryty w światełkach, a dzieci chciałyby mieć te głupie renifery z dziwnymi oczami i kupilibyśmy czapki świętego mikołaja dla wszystkich zwierząt w domu.  
-I mielibyśmy choinkę, dużą. Większą niż tę, którą mamy teraz - mówi Harry, z oczami nieco zamroczonymi jakby był w innym miejscu. - I mimo to trudno byłoby zmieścić wszystkich wokół.  
-Tak. I oczywiście zaprosilibyśmy chłopców. I Perrie i Sophię i twoją mamę i Gem i Robina i całą moją rodzinę. Wszystkie dziewczynki - uśmiecha się, ale czuje błyszczące w jego oczach łzy, kiedy wyobraża sobie swoje siostry i dwóch małych braci stłoczonych wokół choinki, ramiona Harry'ego wokół niego z mnóstwem kręconowłosych dzieci praktycznie wiszących na nich i chłopców patrzących na nich z czułością.  
Harry od razu zauważa i próbuje skierować tor rozmowy z dala od tego tematu.  
-I w Halloween całkowicie byś szalał. Z tymi cholernie drogimi dekoracjami, by wystraszyć ludzi przychodzących po cukierki.  
Louis czuje jakby jego serce miało zaraz wybuchnąć, ale czuje też się nagle strasznie zmęczony. Jego powieki są ciężkie i walczy, by ich nie zamknąć.  
-Mhm - mruczy, czując się śpiący i szczęśliwy, kiedy wtula się mocniej w Harry'ego, przesuwając się dopóki ich klatki piersiowe nie są ze sobą ściśnięte. Harry przesuwa dłonią przez włosy Louisa na co szatyn wzdycha szczęśliwie, pozwalając swoim oczom się zamknąć.  
-Mów dalej - mamrocze.  
Harry przesuwa się, by położyć policzek na głowie Louisa, troskliwie owijając ręce wokół jego talii.  
-Oczywiście też byś je wychowywał dzięki czemu nie stałyby się takimi ślamazarami jak ja. Prawdopodobnie z Zaynem nauczylibyście je jeździć na deskorolce, prawda Boo? - Louis wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, zgadzając się z nim, z twarzą schowaną w piersi Harry'ego.  
-Byłbyś takim dobrym ojcem. Kurwa, Lou. Tak cholernie dobrym - Harry pociąga nosem, a potem kontynuuje, jego głos jest ochrypły przez co Louisowi też chce się płakać.  
Harry nadal mówi, ale Louis już odpływa, wyobrażając sobie kręconowłose, zielonookie dzieci a jeżeli Harry przerywa z miękkim, nagłym dławiącym się szlochem, to Louis zaciska oczy mocniej i udaje, że nie zauważa.

 

Louis przywykł do mówienia Harry'emu wszystkiego, przyciskając słowa do jego szczęki lub szepcząc je w jego usta albo wypłakując je w jego ramię, kiedy tylko jest zawstydzony, smutny albo przestraszony. Oczywiście istnieją pewne rzeczy o których Harry nie wie, jak ten rzadki moment, kiedy budzi się przed nim i patrzy się na jego twarz, z zamkniętymi oczami i rozwartymi ustami i czasami płacze, ponieważ Harry jest taki wspaniały, a Louis nie wie jaka siła na ziemi postanowiła, że zasługiwał na kogoś tak niesamowitego, wyrozumiałego i cierpliwego.  
Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, niewiele, ale są stosunkowo nieistotne poza tym jednym dużym sekretem, wiszącym tuż nad jego sercem niczym motyl, ze skrzydłami uderzającymi ze złością i jest nim to, że zaczyna tracić słowa.  
Nie porafi… Nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić, ponieważ to nie ma sensu, ale czasami jest w połowie historii i nagle zapomina, nie potrafiąc fizycznie czy psychicznie zmusić języka, by zwinął się w kolejne słowo i to cholernie przerażające.  
Jak, gdy próbuje powiedzieć Harry'emu coś o bliźniakach, które zrobiły coś, kiedy go nie było albo powtórzyć głupi dowcip, który opowiedział mu Niall, ale musi przerwać, chowając głowę, kiedy panika rośnie w jego kręgosłupie dopóki Harry nie powie czegoś co uwolni jego pamięć i jest w stanie dokończyć to co mówił.  
To jest w porządku. Jak powiedział lekarz - źle, ale nie beznadziejnie. Powtarza sobie te słowa każdej nocy dopóki nie zamarzą się ze sobą i niemal nie zapomni ich wszystkich.  
Jedyne o czym może myśleć, patrząc na śpiącą twarz Harry’ego jest proszę, nie pozwól mi siebie zapomnieć.  
W końcu Harry zauważa. Harry zauważa wszystko.  
-Harry - mówi Louis gwałtownie, nieco spanikowanym głosem. - Nie mogę znaleźć… dla… do samochodu.  
Harry marszczy brwi, odwracając się w jego stronę.  
-Huh, kochanie?  
Ręce Louis drżą, kiedy próbuje naśladować wkładanie kluczyków do stacyjki.  
-Nie mogę ich znaleźć - wyrzuca, czując się bardziej zażenowany niż kiedykolwiek.  
-Masz na myśli kluczyki? - pyta Harry, jego głos ocieka niepokojem.  
-Kluczyki - powtarza Louis, z ulgą przyjmując znajome słowo. - Tak, kluczyki - słowo wydaje się być tak znajome jak zawsze było, spływając z jego języka z łatwością i niemal chce mu się śmiać.  
Harry nic nie mówi, ale nie musi. Wyraz jego twarzy mówi Louisowi wszystko co powinien wiedzieć. 

 

Harry robi mu listę na jego telefonie zatytułowaną Słowa dla Lou :), wypełnioną słowami, których Louis najczęściej zapomina, ale lista zdaje się rosnąć z każdym dniem i coraz trudniej jest za tym nadążyć.  
-Pamiętałeś żeby nakarmić… y… - przerywa Louis, marszcząc w koncentracji brew, przygryzając jednocześnie wargę, a Harry czuje falę żalu opadającą na niego, kiedy Louis stoi tak, mrużąc oczy i zawijając dłonie w piąstki, walcząc, by znaleźć słowo, którego szuka.  
Owija ramiona wokół Louisa i przyciska pocałunek do czubka jego głowy, mając nadzieję, że to w jakiś sposób pocieszające.  
-Psa, kochanie? - mruczy.  
Louis odwraca się do Harry’ego i skrywa twarz w jego obojczykach. Harry czuje jak jego serce opada, kiedy czuje w tym miejscu wilgoć.  
-Hej - mówi łagodnie, unosząc podbródek Louisa, by zmusić go do spojrzenia mu w oczy, które są szkliste i czerwone i wygląda tak żałośnie i niewinnie, że łzy pojawiają się i w oczach Harry’ego. Ale nie będzie płakał - nie teraz, ponieważ Louis potrzebuje żeby był silny. I będzie.  
-Kochanie - szepcze, cofając ich dopóki nie opiera się o ścianę po której może się ześlizgnąć, by Louis mógł znaleźć miejsce pomiędzy jego udami. Po kilku minutach szloch chłopaka ucicha. - To nic - mówi, chwytając jedną z dłoni Louisa, takich malutkich, jak zawsze były; to jedna z ulubionych rzeczy Harry’ego - więc przejeżdża palcami po górze jego ręki dopóki Louis nie uspokaja się całkowicie.  
-Czuję się tak głupio - mamrocze Louis, jego policzki rumienią się, kiedy jego głowa opada, niemal wstydliwie. - Cały czas.  
-Nie - niemal warczy Harry, jego głos staje szorstki, inny niż zazwyczaj, gdy jest z Louisem. Głowa szatyna podskakuje na ton jego głosu, i wygląda on na przestraszonego, ale Harry'ego to nie obchodzi, ponieważ nie wie co ma robić i nienawidzi czuć się tak bezradnie. Chce przycisnąć Louisa do materaca i szeptać w jego skórę wszystkie słowa, które przelatują przez jego głową, ale muszą iść i nie ma na to czasu. Nigdy go nie ma, przez co jego żołądek zaciska się, ponieważ ich czas się kończy, a on nie powiedział jeszcze tak wielu rzeczy.  
Więc przyciąga Louisa blisko, by ich twarze były na jednym poziomie, a ich nosy ocierały się o siebie. Ich oddechy są niemal za głośne w nieruchomym, cichym mieszkaniu.  
-Nie jesteś głupi - podkreśla stanowczo Harry, trzymając dłońmi twarz Louisa, by nie mógł się odsunąć. - Nie jesteś głupi, skarbie. Nie chcę żebyś mówił takie rzeczy - wzrok Louisa opada, a Harry wie, że zaraz zacznie znów płakać, więc całuje go nim ten ma szansę.  
To tylko szybkie otarcie się o siebie ust, ale to wystarcza.

 

-Nie rozumiesz - pęka Louis, pewnej nocy, kiedy Harry próbuje go przytulić, by nie czuł się źle przez zapomnienie słowa roślina. Roślina, na miłość boską. - Nie wiesz jak to jest budzić się i zapominać najgłupszych rzeczy, jak to gdzie jest twoja szczoteczka do zębów albo które drzwi prowadzą do twojego pokoju.  
Jego dolna warga drży przez co przygryza ją, mocno. Nie jest smutny, jest zły i chce tak bardzo, żeby Harry zrozumiał, ale nie może go do tego zrozumieć, ponieważ to niesprawiedliwe, ale czuje się w tym całkowicie sam i to tak przerażające.  
-Skarbie - mówi delikatnie Harry, jego oczy błyszczą i Louis wie, że będzie on płakał. - Wiem. Przepraszam. Po prostu, cholera. Chciałbym móc coś zrobić. Nie wiem co zrobić nie wiem jak ci pomóc i czuję się tak bezradnie i nienawidzę tego, Lou…  
-Nie chcę tego - płacze nagle Louis, przerywając Harry'emu i czuje jakby miał się załamać, trzęsie się tak bardzo. - Zapomnę… wszystko. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Że to nic w porównaniu do tego jak źle będzie? Nie będę mógł śpiewać, ani nawet mówić, Harry - szlocha. - Nie chcę cie zapomnieć.  
Ledwo ma czas, by przetworzyć własny szloch nim Harry chwyta go, owijając ciasno ramiona wokół niego, palce zakopując w jego plecach. Ciche łkanie rzuca jego ciałem i ze sposobu w jaki Harry się trzęsie wie, że on też zaczął płakać.  
-Przepraszam - szepcze Louis, ocierając oczy w koszulkę Harry'ego. - Wiem, że się starasz. Jesteś idealny. Przepraszam, że coś powiedziałem.  
Nigdy więcej nie wspomina tego tematu.

Harry widzi Louisa schowanego pod kołdrą z kolanami przy klatce piersiowej, z zapałem piszącego na kartce papieru.  
-Co robisz? - pyta, szturchając jego nogę. Louis wystawia język, jednak jego oczy nadal skupione są na kartce przed nim.  
-Powiedz mi - jęzczy Harry, wślizgując się obok Louisa i trącając nosem jego biodro.  
Louis wzdycha, okładając długopis i składając kartkę w mały kwadrat, trzymając ją w dłoni.  
-To list - mówi po prostu.  
Harry porusza brwią w górę i w dół:  
-Do kogo? Do miłości twojego życia? Zdradzasz mnie, Boo? - wyciąga dłoń, by połaskotać jego bok, a jego serce rośnie, kiedy Louis piszczy, zwijając się w sobie.  
-Harry, przestań - prosi przez śmiech, próbując odsunąć od siebie dłonie chłopaka. Jednak Harry nie przestaje, ponieważ śmiech Louisa jest muzyką dla jego uszu i chce słuchać go całą noc. Jego dłonie jednak zastygają, kiedy wpadają na żebra Louisa. Wie dlaczego takie są - Louis ostatnio prawie nie jadł, ale to nadal przerażające, zrozumienie jaki mały on jest  
-Taki malutki - mamrocze ze smutkiem, owijając palce wokół bicepsa Louisa i nawet on jest zdziwiony, że może zmieścić całe ramię pomiędzy jego kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym.  
-Zawsze byłem mały - uświadamia mu Louis, podciągając wyżej kołdrę, jakby próbował się ukryć.  
-Nie w ten sposób - szepcze Harry, odnajdując spojrzenie Louisa. Policzki chłopaka są zarumienione, niemal jakby był zawstydzony.  
-To list dla ciebie - mówi miękko, marszcząc nos w sposób w jaki robi to, kiedy uważa coś za zabawne. Harry zamiera. - Ta kartka.  
-Dla mnie?  
Louis kiwa głową, przewracając się na brzuch.  
-Dla ciebie.  
-Mogę go przeczytać?  
-Mmm - mruczy Louis, zerkając na Harry'ego z uśmiechem. - Jeszcze nie. Nie jest skończony.  
-Niedługo?  
-Tak - mówi Louis z niemal nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. - Może.

Louis kończy swój list do Harry'ego następnego ranka, podczas gdy Harry przygotowuje mu jajka mimo, że jego brzuch jest zawinięty w supeł i wątpi, że będzie mógł wiele zjeść.  
Kończy list z rozmachem, a potem zamyka pióro. Czuje coś ostatecznego, kiedy składa list i wkłada go do pustej koperty, która leżała przed nim. Harry przeszukał wcześniej całe mieszkanie, by ją znaleźć.  
Upewnia się, by utrzymać ciągły kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, kiedy liże kopertę - wie, że przesadził ze śliną i że nie zamknie się prawidłowo, więc zmusza Harry'ego do znalezienia mu kolejnej, którą uszczelnia bez aż tak dużego użycia języka. Bazgrze coś na szybko na jej przodzie, zbyt szybko by Harry mógł spojrzeć, i chowa do kieszeni bluzy.  
-Mogę go teraz przeczytać? - pyta Harry z miejsca gdzie stoi, obok kuchenki, bez koszulki ze spodniami od piżamy zawieszonymi nisko na biodrach, koncentrując się na przysmażeniu bekonu na patelni stojącej przed nim.  
-Nie - mówi po prostu Louis, nagle czując się bardzo zmęczony, częściowo przez raka i to wszystko, ale głównie dlatego, że nie chce przechodzić przez tę rozmowę.  
Harry marszczy brwi i mruży oczy, jedną ręką trzymając łyżkę.  
-Mówiłeś, że jest dla mnie.  
-Bo jest dla ciebie. Ale nie możesz go jeszcze przeczytać.  
-W takim razie kiedy go przeczytam?  
-Znaczy, um. Po tym - mamrocze Louis, kręcąc się na swoim krześle, kiedy czuje jak spojrzenie Harry'ego twardnieje. Słyszy dźwięk wyłączanego palnika i szpatuły odkładanej na blat, dźwięk zbliżających się kroków Harry'ego, kiedy zamyka oczy, ponieważ on naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce przechodzić teraz przez tę rozmowę. Może nigdy nie chce przez nią przechodzić.  
-Po czym, Lou? - pyta Harry, niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.  
-Wiesz po czym - mówi ostrzej niż zamierzał. Nie panuje nad tym. Jego głowa zaczyna pulsować, kiedy walczy z pragnieniem ponownego zamknięcia oczu.  
-Lou - głos Harry'ego jest teraz łagodny, załzawiony, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Albo jakby już płakał; Louis nie może zmusić się do spojrzenia mu w twarz. Ostatnio obaj sporo płaczą. Nie podoba mu się to.  
-Ja, po prostu - jąka się Louis, przeszukując swój mózg w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich słów. - Chciałem… coś ci dać. Coś ze mnie. To… ja, w pewien sposób, jeżeli to ma jakiś sens. Żebyś to miał, kiedy ja, um. Kiedy mnie już tu nie będzie, tak sądzę - podnosi rękę, by przetrzeć oko, które okazuje się być mokre. Nie wie kiedy zaczął płakać, ale wie, że płacze i jest całkiem pewien, że Harry też to robi i, że nie może przestać.  
-Och, Lou - szepcze, celując w jego usta, jednak kończy całując jego policzek. Wystarczająco blisko. - Dobrze - mówi w końcu, wyglądając na zrezygnowanego. - Poczekam na przeczytanie tego. Do… później - wyraz jego twarzy powoduje, że Louisa boli serce. To spojrzenie pełne zrozumienia i rezygnacji i smutku, ponieważ on teraz rozumie i to wszystko czego Louis chciał, ale teraz powoduje, że chce tylko zniknąć.  
Niedługo, myśli. Niedługo.

Kiedy jednego ranka bierze prysznic, myjąc głowę jabłkowym szamponem Harry'ego, świat przed nim niespodziewanie się zamazuje, szarpnięcie bólu uderza go tak mocno, że zgina się w pół, trzymając się kurczowo za brzuch i ledwo ma czas, by krzyknąć do Harry'ego zanim wszystko staje się czarne, a świat przed nim znika, okazuje się że niedługo nadchodzi szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać.

Harry znajduje go leżącego w kałuży krwi wypływającej z rany w jego głowie. Oczy ma otwarte, skórę zarumienioną i trzęsie się niekontrolowanie, z rozwartymi ustami jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie może, wydając z siebie te krótkie wydechy. Harry znajduje się u jego boku, błagając.  
-Lou, Lou, proszę, zostań ze mną. Wracaj, kochanie - nie zaprzestaje mówienia tych słów nawet podejmowania prób wyjaśnienia operatorowi pogotowia co się stało.  
-Mój chłopak zemdlał pod prysznicem i krwawi i trzęsie się jak cholera, wszędzie jest krew, błagam, przyślijcie kogoś! - przejeżdża palcami przez mokre włosy Louisa. Kiedy zabiera ją, cała pokryta jest w krwi Louisa i niemal wariuje, ale nie może, nie teraz. Jeszcze nie.  
-Louis - powtarza desperacko, przyciskając palce do szyi Louisa, by sprawdzić puls, a potem dociskając usta do warg Louisa, oddychając, próbując podarować mu powietrze, próbując pomóc mu oddychać, na miłość boską.  
Do czasu, kiedy pojawiają się sanitarusze, wstrząsy Louisa ustają, a on sam przestaje reagować całkowicie.  
Harry musi się zatrzymać po drodze do szpitala, podążając za ambulansem - potyka się na wilgotnej trawie na poboczu i wymiotuje, czując żółć w całym przełyku.

Atak, mówi im lekarz. Zły, ale typowy dla chorych na glioblastomę. Harry’emu znów jest niedobrze.  
Kiedy Louis się budzi, krzyczy z bólu, trzymając kurczowo głowę trzęsącymi się palcami. Chwyta dłoń pielęgniarki, błagając.  
-Proszę, zrób coś żeby przestało, żeby przestało.  
Więc postanawiają go operować, biorąc rozpaczliwe krzyki Louisa za zgodę. Mogą usunąć część guza, ale to nadal nie wystarcza. Nawet nie jest temu bliskie. Jest źle, tak mówią, kręcąc głowami i patrząc ze smutkiem na Harry'ego, który załamuje się czekając w poczekalni, w glową w dłoniach. Jest naprawdę cholernie źle.  
Płacze jeszcze mocniej, kiedy może zobaczyć Louisa, wyglądającego na tak małego i zmęczonego w łóżku szpitalnym, ze ścieżką brakujących włosów i wściekłymi szwami w miejscach, gdzie jego głowa została otwarta, by mogli dostać się do jego mózgu. Musi zostać wyprowadzony na zewnątrz, by się uspokoić. Kiedy w końcu to robi, Louis nic nie mówi, ale Harry nie potrzebuje by to robił. Po prostu siada na krześle przy jego łóżku, dopasowując palce do tatuaży Louisa.  
Jay i cała rodzina stawiają się w szpitalu następnego ranka, tłocząc się wokół Louisa i jego siostry płaczą, płaczą i płaczą, a kiedy bliźniaki zwijają się obok chłopaka na łóżku, Louis głaszcze ich włosy, mrucząc:  
-W porządku. Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie martwcie się o mnie - Jay musi wyjść z pokoju, a Harry podąża za nią, przyciągając ją do ciasnego uścisku, ponieważ rozumie.  
-Wiem - szepcze, z twarzą Jay przyciśniętą do jego ramienia, brudzącą jego płaszcz łzami pełnymi maskary. - Ja też się boję.

 

Chłopcy też przychodzą z wizytą, piętrząc się na krzesłach obok łóżka Louisa i mówiąc do niego z podnieceniem, szybko i to łamie serce Harry'ego, kiedy Louis tylko patrzy na nich, mrugając, zagubiony. Harry próbuje powtórzyć chłopcom co powiedział mu lekarz, że muszą zwolnić, że mózg Louisa nie pracuje teraz na pełnych obrotach i że zajmie mu chwilę, by zrozumieć co inni do niego mówią, więc muszą zwolnić, by go nie przytłoczyć.  
Kiwają ponuro głowami i sposób w jaki mówią do szatyna jest tak delikatny, że Harry musi wyjść z pokoju.  
Wracają do domu pięć dni później. Do tabloidów dostaje się kilka zdjęć z momentu jak opuszcza szpital, z beanie Harry'ego na głowie, zakrywającą najgorsze blizny, ale przechodzi to jako mały wypadek, problemy z żołądkiem. Samo spojrzenie w oczy Louisa ujawnia, że to wcale nie jest to, ale większość ludzi nie zadaje pytań. Pojawia się nagły napływ tweetów o treści “Wracaj do zdrowia! :)”, a wszystkie z nich mają otagowanego Louisa przez co przez skórę Harry'ego przechodzą ciarki.  
W jakiś sposób, kiedy Louis przechodzi przez dzwi, prowadzony pod ramię przez Harry'ego i skomle tylko:  
-Chcę iść do łożka, Haz - Harry wie, że nic nie będzie już takie samo.  
Zegar tyka na ścianie. Harry drży.

 

Harry spędza dużo czasu szukając informacji i z każdym wyszukiwaniem pojawia się coraz więcej okropności na temat pogarszającego stanu Louisa - nadejdzie więcej ataków, będzie spał osiemnaście godzin dziennie, pojawią się halucynacje, nie będzie w stanie pić ani jeść ani nawet przełykać, zacznie zapominać rzeczy, które miały miejsce tylko godzinę wcześniej. Nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, że to dzieje się Louisowi, z wszystkich ludzi - jego słońcu, światłu jego istnienia, miłości jego życia, jego ulubionemu chłopcu na świecie. 

Kiedy pewnej nocy Louis nie może przestać wymiotować i trzęsie się tak bardzo, że Harry zastanawia się czy to nie kolejny atak, Louis chowa zapłakaną twarz w jego klatce piersiowej i łka:  
-Chcę żeby to się skończyło, chcę żeby było po wszystkim  
-Wiem, Boo, wiem, że chcesz, taki mi przykro - bełkocze Harry, gładząc włosy Louisa, przygotowując się na kolejną część wymiotowania.  
Dopiero później, kiedy są czyści i leżą skuleni w łóżku, a słońce zaczyna się wznosić, do Harry'ego dociera, że może to, że Louis chce żeby wszystko się skończyło nie znaczy tego, jak początkowo to interpretował, co powoduje, że przyciąga mniejszego chłopca jeszcze bliżej.  
Nie pozwoli mu odejść. Nie bez walki.

 

-Zostań - szepcze desperacko Harry, przyciskając usta do skroni Louisa jakby mógł w jakiś sposób zmniejszyć ból pulsujący w tym miejscu. Ale nie może go powstrzymać i nieważne jak bardzo by się starał - nie może zatrzymać Louisa.  
-Chciałbym móc - odszeptuje Louis, przyciskając się bliżej do Harry'ego, garnąc się do jego dotyku.  
Harry zastanawia się czy trzyma Louisa wystarczająco blisko, by móc zatrzymać go na zawsze. Dawno temu obiecał mu, że będzie go chronił. Zawsze, tyle że wtedy myślał, że musiałby bronić go fizycznie, przed czymś namacalnym, a teraz rzecz, która zabija Louisa jest częścią jego i wszystkim co Harry robi jest siedzenie i obserwowanie jak jemu chłopcu się pogarsza.  
Tak bardzo się boi, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, gdy nie może dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej Louisowi.

 

Louis ostatnimi czasy jest cichy. Nie dlatego, że jest nieśmiały - po prostu przetworzenie słów zajmuje mu więcej czasu, a jeszcze trudniej jest mu tworzyć kompletne zdania. Nadal mówi, oczywiście, ale większość jego komunikacji polega na uśmiechach i kiwnięciach głowy i kręceniem nią. Od niedawna używa też kciuków.  
Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza. Oczywiście, to dziwne, nie słuchanie cały czas słodkiego głosu Louisa, który byl zawsze niekontrolowaną kulką energii, ale. Nadal jest miękki i kochany i bezczelny i tylko to się liczy.  
Każdy dzień zaczyna od zadania prostego pytania:  
-Jaki jest dzisiaj kolor, Boo?  
To system, który wymyślili, jak światła na ulicy, ponieważ trzy kolory są dla Louisa łatwiejsze niż zrozumienie poszczególnych emocji.  
Zielony oznacza dobry dzień, kiedy Louis jest w nastroju na towarzystwo i bajki, a może nawet na naleśniki. Żółty oznacza “Mam się dobrze, ale później może być inaczej” lub na odwrót. W żółte dni, Louis działa nieco wolniej; trudniej mu mówić, trudniej mu przetworzyć słowa Harry’ego. Żółty oznacza brak towarzystwa i cichą muzyką oraz przytulanie w towarzystwie dużej ilości herbaty. W niektóre żółte dni Harry czyta Louisowi, utrzymując swój głos cichym, z palcami splątanymi z tymi chłopaka.  
Czerwony jest złym dniem - to dzień, kiedy ból w głowie Louisa jest niemal nie do zniesienia, oznacza on niemal radiową ciszę i Louisowi zabiera około dziesięciu minut odpowiedzenie na pytanie, a czasami nie odpowiada w ogóle. Czerwony to Harry wkładający do ust Louisa smakowe kostki lodu, ponieważ nie jest w stanie przełknąć niczego innego. Czerwony to Louis trzymający się kurczowo Harry’ego jakby był jego życiem, jakby tylko on podtrzymywał go tutaj.  
Ten dzień jest czerwony. Harry wie to, ponieważ obudzenie Louisa zajmuje mu niemal dwadzieścia minut i mimo to ma problemy z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu przez co serce Harry’ego boli. Boli go patrzenie na to jak slaby jest Louis.  
Jednak wczesnym wieczorem, kiedy niebo zmieniło już kolor z niebieskiego na fioletowy, czerwony zmienia się w żółty. Harry to widzi; Louis jest o wiele bardziej uważny, ma siłę, by sam pójść do toalety (Harry i tak go eskortuje, mimo słabych protestów Louisa, nie jestem dzieckiem, Harry). O wiele bardziej garnie też do przytulania.  
Louis leży na boku, z oczami skupionymi na Harrym. Harry odwzajemnia spojrzenie z determinacją - widzi po oczach Louisa, że on jest tu naprawdę, naprawdę patrzy na niego. Obserwując, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy detal twarzy Harry’ego. Nie przeszkadza mu to, w końcu robi dokładnie to samo.  
Czując nagły przypływ uczucia, Harry uśmiecha się miękko, kładąc dłoń na przedramieniu Louisa, by upewnić się, że jest on z nim. Harry unosi dłoń, machając lekko palcami.  
Cześć, kocham cię.  
Ciepło przedostaje się się do jego żołądka, kiedy Louis kiwa głową - widział, jest tutaj, jest tutaj z nim. Harry czuje ulgę, jego mózg niemal skanduje. Louis unosi lekko kciuk, kąciki jego ust unoszą się do góry i naprawdę nie musi nic mówić, by Harry wiedział co ma na myśli.  
Wiem, ja też cię kocham. 

Harry budzi się tego dnia niedorzecznie wcześnie i jest już gotów, by wrócić do spania dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to urodziny Louisa i jego serce unosi się tylko by opaść ponownie, kiedy jego oczy trafiają na chłopca leżącego obok niego, wyglądającego na wyczerpanego nawet przez sen, półksiężyce są widoczne pod jego zamkniętymi oczami, a jego kości policzkowe są tak ostre, że mogłyby ciąć szkło.  
Przejeżdża dłonią po boku Louisa, dotykając jego żeber, wystających tak bardzo, że nawet przez koszulkę Harry może je poczuć.  
-Lou - mruczy, przesuwając się w dół, by móc spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy i przejechać nosem po jego policzku. - To twoje urodziny, skarbie. Obudź się.

 

Niemal pięć minut i sporo namawiania zajmuje Harry'emu zmuszenie Louisa, by otworzył w końcu oczy. Marszczy on nieco nos, a Harry przygryza uśmiech, wyciągając dłoń, by pogładzić jego szczękę.  
-Proszę bardzo - praktycznie grucha, ocierając o siebie ich nosu. - Mój chłopiec. To twoje urodziny, Boo.  
-Urodziny - powtarza ostrożnie Louis.  
-Dokladnie - mówi Harry, kiwając głową, głaszcząc policzek Louisa. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie. - jego oczy utrzymują się na twarzy chłopaka, kiedy dociera do niego, że to prawdopodobnie ostatnie urodziny Louisa, przez co w jego gardle tworzy się gula, ale nie chce być smutny w urodziny Louisa, więc odsuwa od siebie tę myśl i zwraca uwagę na słodkiego chłopca leżącego przed nim, zawiniętego w koce, wyglądającego jak małe śpiące dziecko. - Jaki mamy dzisiaj kolor?  
Louis ściska razem spierzchnięte wargi, myśląc o tym.  
-Zielony - mowi w końcu, niepewnie, jakby po prostu chciał tylko uszczęśliwić Harry'ego.  
-Na pewno, skarbie? - pyta Harry, marszcząc z niepokojem brwi.  
-Tak - mówi po prostu Louis, marszcząc nos i mrużąc oczy, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'Jak śmiesz we mnie wątpić?’.  
Myśli Harry'ego odpływają do poprzednich urodzin Louisa, kiedy obudził go szczęśliwy chłopak, który szeptał podekscytowany w jego ucho:  
-Zgadnij czyje to urodzny? Moje! Zgadnij kto obiecał mi czekoladowe naleśniki? Ty! - i spędził następne dziesięć minut próbując wyciągnąć śpiącego Harry'ego z łóżka. Wylądowali na podłodze, Harry przyciskał urodzinowe pocałunki do ust Louisa w zimowy, wietrzysty poranek.  
Harry wie, że Louis jest teraz zbyt delikatny na takie brutalne zabawy, ale to nie powstrzymuje go przed całowaniem go delikatnie w usta, oba policzki, czubek nosa, szepcząc.  
-Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię - ciągle i bez przerwy.  
-Też cię kocham - odpowiada Louis, jasnym i czystym głosem i tak. To zielony dzień.

 

Spędzają urodziny Louisa na kanapie, oglądając filmy świąteczne. Harry piecze pierniki. Louis nie je ani jednego, nie może, ale lubi ich zapach i lubi obserwować jak Harry piecze.  
-Mam dla ciebie prezent - mówi mu Harry później, ściągając koszulkę i zamykając palce wokół przedmiotu w rękach.  
Usta Louisa otwierają się nieco, policzki stają się czerwony, a Harry zaczyna się śmiać.  
-Och, kochanie - gładzi grzywkę Louisa. - Nie taki. Tutaj, zobacz - tłumaczy, obracając się i wskazując na tatuaż z tyłu jego szyi.  
Louis marszczy brwi, nie rozumiejąc czarnych linii. To w porządku, Harry się tego spodziewał.  
-To - mówi Harry, chrząkając i przyciskając dłoń Louisa do tatuażu, który nadal nieco boli. - To jest bicie twojego serca.  
Louis mruga na chłopaka,wpatrując się w niego przez dłuższy moment, a jego oczy stają się naprawdę szkliste i, och, będzie płakał. Harry pochyla się, by musnąć jego usta, nos i szczękę, mrucząc.  
-Kochanie, nie płacz. Nie smuć sie.  
-Nie jestem smutny - mówi Louis. - Jestem szczęśliwy.  
I, kurwa. Teraz Harry też płacze. Nie może powstrzymać tego głupiego uśmiechu, kiedy ukazuje srebrny łańcuszek w swojej dłoni. Louis patrzy na niego ciekawie.  
Z łańcuszka zwisa mały papierowy samolocik, a obok niego jest krąg zakręconych linii, wyglądających jak góry.  
-A to - mówi Harry, delikatnie zakładając łańcuszek na szyję Louisa. - Jest bicie mojego serca.  
-Och - mówi miękko Louis, sięgając palcami, by dotknąć amuletu leżącego teraz na jego klatce piersiowej.  
-Podoba ci się? - pyta Harry z nadzieją i ledwo ma czas, by zrozumieć co się dzieje, zanim Louis wystrzela w jego stronę, płacząc.  
-Tak, tak, kocham go, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję.  
Serce Harry'ego nabrzmiewa w jego piersi. Z Louisem w ramionach czuje jakby mógł zrobić wszystko.  
Kochają się, ponieważ Louis czuje się lepiej i prosi o to, uśmiechając się i zerkając na krocze Harry'ego, ściskając jego koszulkę, przyciskając twarz do jego klatki piersiowej i jęcząc z desperacją. Łańcuszki wiszące na jego szyi wydają z siebie ciche dźwięki niczym świąteczne dzwonki.  
Więc Harry się poddaje po zmuszeniu Louisa do obiecania, że powie mu żeby przestał, jeżeli poczuje się zbyt zmęczony.  
-Taki ładny - mamrocze Harry, przebiegając dłońmi przez włosy Louisa, miękkie i gładkie i czuje,że oszaleje jeżeli nie będzie mógł go dotknąć jeszcze raz. - Jesteś taki śliczny, kochanie. Zawsze taki śliczny dla mnie. Kocham cię tak bardzo.  
Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że mówi za dużo i za szybko, by Louis mógł go całkowicie zrozumieć, ale chłopakowi to nie przeszkadza. Po prostu poddaje się dotykowi Harry'ego, jęcząc:  
-Tak, tak, więcej.  
Harry czuje ból głęboko w sercu, ponieważ teraz, nad Louisem, który wierci się pod nim, łapiąc powietrze, kiedy Harry gryzie jego wargę i odchylającym głowę, by ukazać mu swoją szyję jakby błagał o zaznaczenie go, czuje jakby wszystko mogło być dobrze. A przynajmniej jakby mogli to udawać.  
Louis ostatnio bywał zmęczony, ale tej nocy ma wystarczająco siły, by owinąć ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego, unosząc się, kiedy Harry wślizguje się w niego nieco zbyt mocno.  
-Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie - mamrocze Harry, niskim i zmęczonym głosem, ale jest taki szczęśliwy. - Kocham cię. Kocham cię tak bardzo. - Louis tylko mrucze, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową, zamykając oczy.  
Zasypiają na kanapie, wygrzewając się w ciepłym blasku choinkowych lampek i słuchając Franka Sinatry śpiewającego 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas’.  
Święta są czerwonym dniem. Serce Harry'ego bije mocno całe piętnaście minut, które zajmuje Louisowi odpowiedzenie mu, kiedy myśli o tym jak Louis kiedyś skakał po nim, piszcząc.  
-Święta, Harry, Święta, wstawaj, no weź, wstawaj!  
Po prostu Louis jest słaby, a Harry zastanawia się czy poprzednia noc nie zmęczyła go jeszcze bardziej. Prawdopodobnie tak. Jego żołądek jest zaciśnięty i dzwoni do Jay i dziewczynek, ktore nie mogą niestety przyjechac przez śnieżycę, ale obiecują odwiedzić ich przed nowym rokiem. Proszę, pospieszcie się, mśli Harry, ale nic nie mówi. Louis ledwo może wypowiedzieć słowo, ajego siostry nie rozumieją tego przez co mówią jeszcze szybciej, podekscytowane i Louis wydaje się być tak przytłoczony i wygląda jakby miał się rozpłakać.  
Spędzają cały dzień na kanapie, oglądając więcej świątecznych filmów. Louis przesypia większość z nich. Harry śpiewa mu kolędy całe popołudnie, chociaż wie, że Louis nie pamięta większości z nich, odpływając co jakieś pół godziny.  
Harry jest nieco zawiedziony - cóż, jest mocno zawiedziony, ale nie chce tego przyznać, ponieważ, prawdę mówiąc, to brzmi strasznie egoistycznie.  
Po prostu chciał, by ostatnie wspólne święta były szczęśliwsze.

W tamtym roku spędzili Sylwestra upijając się, chowając w ciemnych kątach, z daleka od wzroku innych, a kiedy nadeszła północ, zderzyli swoje szklanki, a Louis wymamrotał:  
-Za kolejny wspaniały rok z moim ulubionym chłopakiem.  
-Czwarty sylwester razem - zaśmiał się Harry, przyciskając pijany pocałunek do policzka Louisa. - Czwarty z wielu, wielu więcej.  
Tym razem spędzają go w swoim mieszkaniu w niemal kompletnej ciszy. Inni chłopcy też tam są, i Sophia, ponieważ nie mogli jej nie zaprosić. Na miłość boską, owinęła sobie Liama wokół małego paluszka. Siedzą wszyscy ściśnięci na kanapie, Louis leży na kolanach ich wszystkich i to naprawdę miłe, ich obecność.  
Wszyscy w jakiś sposób go dotykają - Liam ma zawinięte dłonie wokół jego kostek, Zayn bawi się materiałem jego spodni i palcami wyznacza małe kółka na jego biodrze, które powodują, że mniejszy śmieje się i odpycha jego dłoń. Niall trzyma jedną z rąk Louisa we własnej, poruszając jego palcami. Głowa Louisa leży na kolanach Harry'ego. Chłopak ma palce wplątane w jego włosy, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis się męczy i przyciska twarz do jego brzucha, po lewej stronie jego tatuażu motyla.  
Kiedy zegar wybija północ, Liam przyciąga Sophię do pocałunku, a Niall próbuje przytulić ich wszystkich na raz. Louis siada po woli, mrugając na Harry'ego, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.  
-Jest nowy rok, kochanie - szepcze Harry, uśmiechając się i przyciskając ich czoła razem. - Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Lou. Ko…  
Ale usta Louisa mu przerywają, gorące i spragnione, nim może skończyć.

Poza Harrym, Zayn jest ulubieńcem Louisa.  
Kocha Nialla i Liama, naprawdę, ale czuje jakby zawsze byli zbyt rozemocjonowani, nawet gdy starają się być delikatni i Louisowi trudno jest sobie z nimi radzić w inne niż te Naprawdę Dobre dni.  
Kocha Zayna i jest on jedynym człowiekiem spoza rodziny, poza Harrym, którego może widywać w żółte dni (czerwone dni są przeznaczone tylko dla Harry’ego, a czasami nawet nie dla niego. Odsuwa się wtedy od wszystkiego i patrzy na ścianę jakby chłopaka nawet nie było w pomieszczeniu).  
Zayn jest delikatny i słodki, zawsze wita Louisa z “hej, skarbie”. Zawsze dużo się przytulają, a Zayn opowiada mu historie, mamrocząc “pamiętasz jak…” i nie denerwuje się, kiedy Louis nie pamięta, co często się zdarza. Harry nie może opanować uczucia zazdrości, ponieważ czytał, że pacjenci chorzy na glioblastomę odsuwają się od członków rodziny i od przyjaciół, kiedy dochodzą do wniosku, że ich relacja się kończy i Harry boi się, że pewnego dnia Louis postanowi, że ma go dość.  
Lekarze powtarzają, że to mało prawdopodobne - Harry jest dla niego najważniejszym opiekunem, jego partnerem, najlepszym przyjacielem. Najprawdopodobniej będzie rozpoznawal go do samego końca.  
Ale Zayn nie traktuje Louisa jakby umierał, a Harry, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo by się starał, nie jest w stanie tego robić. 

 

Dwa tygodnie, trzy dni i cztery godziny przed Nowym Rokiem, Louis ma kolejny atak. Tym razem jest gorzej, ponieważ Harry jest tego świadkiem, przyciskając pocałunki do czoła Louisa, błagając go:  
-Oddychaj, dasz radę, kochanie. Mam cię, zostań ze mną jeszcze trochę - a kiedy się kończy Louis jest wyczerpany i zapłakany.  
Do tego momentu, Harry zawsze widział małą iskrę nadziei w oczach Louisa, ale kiedy chłopak przyciąga go do siebie na szpitalnym łóżku, chowając głowę w jego ramieniu i błaga:  
-Proszę, zabierz mnie do domu. Proszę, Harry, chcę do domu - Harry niemal widzi, jak całe światło z jego oczu wyparowało, spaliło się niczym świeczka na moment przed zamienieniem się w pył i dym.  
Po tym, nie zostawia więcej Louisa samego. Większość czasu spędza z nim, a gdy nie ma takiej możliwości, zostawia go z kimś komu ufa. Z jednym z chłopców, jeżeli to krótszy okres czasu. Albo z Jay. Z nikim innym, a nawet mimo tego Harry za każdym razem czuje fale paniki zalewające jego ciało, kiedy go nie ma, od momentu w którym wychodzi za drzwi do sekundy w której znów może zobaczyć twarz Louisa.  
Louis staje się przygnębiony, kiedy wychodzi. Harry też, ale musi stawiać się na spotkaniach, płacić rachunki ze szpitala, rozmawiać z lekarzami, więc podnosi talizmany wiszące na srebrnym łańcuszku na szyi Louisa i całuje je.  
-Teraz moja miłość będzie z tobą nawet kiedy mnie nie będzie - obiecuje. Louis kiwa głową, wierząc w każde słowo.  
I kiedy Harry jest poza domem, zmartwiony, a jego umysł ciągle krzyczy 'Louis, Louis, Louis, czy Louis ma się dobrze, czy Louis śpi czy je, czy jest szczęśliwy, czy za mną tęskni’ przyciska palce do bicia serca Louisa na swojej szyi.  
To nie jest idealne rozwiązanie, ale pomaga.

 

-Jak on się ma? - jest pierwszą rzeczą, która opuszcza usta Harry'ego, kiedy wita się z Niallem, kierując się do fotela na którym leży zwinięty niczym kot Louis, prawdopodobnie śpiąc i kucając przed nim.  
-Jest nieobecny od godziny - mówi ze smutkiem Niall, przejeżdżając palcami po ramieniu Louisa. - Wcześniej miał się dobrze. Oglądaliśmy Step Brotkers i przytulaliśmy się trochę. Obiecałem mu, że nic nie powiem o całowaniu, jeżeli on też tego nie zrobi - Niall uśmiecha się bezczelnie, unosząc ręce defensywnie jakby chciał powiedzieć 'tylko żartuję, proszę, nie zabij mnie’. - Mówił o tobie wcześniej. Myślę, że cię chciał.  
-Oczywiście, że mnie chce - mówi Harry, chwytając policzki Louisa. - Jestem jego ulubieńcem. Prawda, kochanie?  
Louis wydaje z siebie miękki, jęczący dźwięk, przyglądając się Harry'emu przez rzęsy, wtulając się w jego rękę niczym kociak.  
-Hej, skarbie - wita się Harry, klęcząc, ponieważ Louisowi jest łatwiej się skoncentrować, kiedy są na tym samym poziomie. Oczy Louisa są zaszklone, kiedy pociera nos rękawem swetra.  
-Dostanę pożegnalny uścisk? - pyta Niall, wyglądając na naprawdę skołowanego, kiedy Louis śmieje się i przyciąga go do siebie, owijając swoje ramiona wokół niego, by złożyć na jego policzku pocałunek. - Pa, Lou - przytula Harry'ego, wychodząc i mówiąc mu standardowe 'zadzwoń, jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebował’.  
Kiedy Harry wraca do Louisa, chłopak wygląda jakby miał zacząć płakać, z drżącą dolną wargą i Harry z roztargnieniem zastanawia się czy Louis czuł się tak cały czas go nie było, tylko ukrywając to.  
-Harry - szepcze Louis, brzmiąc na smutnego i Harry zapamiętuje by nie opuszczać pokoju dopóki chłopak nie poczuje się znów dobrze.  
-Tak, kochanie. Jestem tutaj - marszczy brwi, przyglądając się uważnie oczom Louisa, by upewnić się, że zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności. - Myślę, że to żółty dzień. Mam rację?  
Louis kiwa głową.  
-Smutny - jęczy, a potem zakopuje twarz w ramieniu Harry'ego, a Harry chwyta go, zdejmując koce z fotela. Siada z Louisem na kolanach, owijając je wokół niego starannie.  
-Czemu jesteś smutny? - pyta Harry, w pełni przygotowany na brak odpowiedzi. Louis jest taki ostatnio; nie jest w stanie pojąć jak, czemu, a nawet co.  
Więc jest bardziej niż nieco zaskoczony, kiedy chłopak mruga i mamrocze.  
-Tęskniłem za tobą - bawi się naszyjnikiem, który Harry dał mu na urodziny, trzymając go tak mocno, jakby bał się, że może zniknąć.  
Serce Harry'ego nagle znajduje się w jego gardle.  
-Och, kochanie - wzdycha, przyciskając pocałunek do czoła Louisa. Ostatnio nie może przestać go całować, nie może przestać go dotykać, nie może przestać zapewniać się, że Louis go kocha, bardzo go kocha. - Też za tobą tęskniłem. Właściwie tęskniłem za tobą bardziej. O wiele bardziej.  
Louis przygryza wargę i kręci głową.  
-Niemożliwe.  
To najdłuższa rozmowa od kilku dni, więc Harry chce wykorzystać to jak najbardziej.  
-Jesteś głodny?  
Louis kręci głową. Harry wzdycha. Dobre rzeczy nigdy nie przychodzą łatwo.  
-Dobrze, jeszcze raz. Jeżeli zrobię zupę, spróbujesz trochę zjeść?  
Tym razem Louis kiwa głową, zaciskając usta i patrząc się z roztargnieniem w ścianę. Jedzenie przychodzi mu z trudem - nigdy nie jest głodny, za to zawsze jest tak bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. I lekarz mówił Harry'emy, że to normalne, gdy zbliża się czas, co oznacza, że są coraz bliżej końca, ale to nadal przerażające - patrzenie na Louisa, który wygląda jakby miał oddać się nicości.  
Tej nocy, Louisowi udaje się zjeść kilka łyżek zupy, a potem leży przytulony do Harry'ego, kiedy oglądają 'Legendę Telewizji’. Louis zasypia w połowie, oddychając miękko i równo, ale Harry całą noc ma przyciśnięte ucho do jego klatki piersiowej, w końcu odpływając w akompaniamencie bicia serca Louisa. To dobra noc.  
To jedna z ostatnich danych im dobrych nocy.

Harry lubi mu śpiewać, lubi opowiadać mu historie. Louis lubi jak mu się czyta, ale woli, gdy Harry po prosty mówi, ponieważ jego głos jest zawsze cichy i nigdy nie mówi zbyt szybko, więc może go zrozumieć. Przede wszystkim jednak Louis lubi słuchać, co jest dziwne, ponieważ kiedyś to on był tym, który ciągle mówił, wypełniając pokój swoją obecnością. Jednak rzeczy się zmieniły i Harry to rozumie i to jest w porządku. Naprawdę w porządku.  
-Pamiętasz je? - pyta Harry pewnego ranka, przejeżdżając palcami po tatuażu liny, a potem pokazując na kotwicę na własnym nadgarstku.  
Louis zaciska usta, zwężając oczy, próbując się skoncentrować, próbując odnaleźć wspomnienie, które jest zakopane gdzieś głęboko w jego mózgu. W końcu poddaje się z rozpaczą, kręcąc głową, a jego oczy stają się coraz wilgotniejsze z każdą minutą.  
-Nic się nie dzieje - zapewnia go Harry szybko, głaszcząc jego policzku. - To tylko znaczy, że jestem twoją kotwicą. A ty jesteś kompasem, który mnie prowadzi - wyjaśnia powoli, przyciskając delikatnie palce do tatuażu Louisa. Chłopak zerka na niego ciekawie, jakby nie wiedział skąd się on tam wziął. Wygląda na sfrustrowanego, kiedy podnosi wzrok na Harry'ego, jego zaszklone oczy wydają się mówić 'przepraszam, przepraszam, że nie pamiętam, tak bardzo przepraszam’.  
Harry tylko trzyma go blisko i szepcze:  
-W porządku. W porządku, Lou. To i tak tylko trochę tuszu. Najważniejsze jest to, że cię kocham, a ty kochasz mnie, prawda?  
Louis szybko kiwa głową, przyciskając zimną dłoń do piersi Harry'ego. 'Oczywiście, że cię kocham’ mówi gest. Harry całuje zimny nosek i pozwala mu odpoczywać, czekając dopóki nie jest pewny, że Louis śpi. Dopiero wtedy pozwala swojej twarzy się zrelaksować i rozpaść.  
Naprawdę nie chce, by Louis widział jak płacze.

Harry wie, że to nadchodzi. Nadchodziło od dłuższego czasu i, prawdę mówiąc, otrzymał więcej czasu z Louisem niż kiedykolwiek, od zdiagnozowania choroby Louisa, myślał, że ma. I powinien być wdzięczny, ale zamiast tego jest wściekły. Wściekły, ponieważ nie chce tracić Louisa i wściekły ponieważ Louis nic nie pamięta i pewnego dnia obudzi się nie pamiętając imienia Harry'ego i to będzie to, myśli Harry. To będzie ta kropla przepełniająca czarę goryczy. Nie potrafi pogodzić się z myślą o śmierci Louisa, który nie będzie wiedział kim on jest, który nie będzie pamiętał każdej ich chwili, każdej nocy, którą spędzili splątani ze sobą, każdego ranka i zakochanych oczu skierowanych na siebie nawzajem przy śniadaniu. Każdego show z adrenaliną pulsującą w ich żyłach i miłością w sercach, i.  
Kurwa. Harry nie może tego zrobić. Nie potrafi.

Louis żyje w dniu urodzin Harry'ego. Harry nie może w to uwierzyć i w pewnym sensie czuje się jak najszczęśliwsza osoba na planecie.  
-Nie ma… Nie mam nic dla ciebie - mówi smutno Louis, chwytając papierowy samolocik, a jego serce wali mocno w klatce piersiowej. Jego wzrok jest przepraszający i niemal zawstydzony.  
Harry prawie miażdży go uściskiem, szepcząc.  
-Jesteś tutaj. Jesteś tutaj ze mną, Lou. To najlepszy prezent o jaki mógłby prosić.  
I tak jest naprawdę.

Louis mruga rzęsami. Myślał, że jest zmęczony i tak było. Ale tym razem nie może natychmiastowo zasnąć. To dziwne.  
Słyszy przyciszony głos Louisa - jest chrapliwy i złamany i zmęczony. Nie przywykł do słuchania takiego Harry'ego. Wpatrując się przes rzęsy zauważa Harry'ego siedzącego w kącie pokoju, z twarzą skąpaną w świetle biurkowej lampki, z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha i opuszczoną głową.  
-Kurwa, nie wiem. Pogarsza mu się. Jest gorzej niż normalnie. Ma problem ze zrozumieniem co do niego mówię i nic nie je ani nie pije. Kurwa, to może być dzisiaj. Jakby ledwo tutaj był - chwila przerwy, a potem. - Cholera, nie. Nie jestem gotowy. Naprawdę nie. Boję się spać, ponieważ nie chcę… tego przegapić. Boję się, że odpłynę i kiedy się obudzę, jego już nie będzie. Nie chcę żeby był… żeby był samotny. Kiedy to się stanie, wiesz? Chcę żeby ktoś przy nim był.  
To na pewno nie jest rozmowa, którą by przeprowadził gdyby wiedział, że Louis śpi i w jakiś sposób to tylko wszystko pogarsza.  
Nie chce umrzeć, a jednak chce.  
Ale ta myśl tylko powoduje, że czuje się źle, więc przewraca się na bok i zaciska mokre oczy, jego mózg eksploduje od środka ciągle na nowy i po prostu chce żeby koniec już nadszedł.  
Ma nadzieję, że Harry będzie mógł spać tej nocy.

Siedzą na kanapie, oglądając Big Brothera z w pół pustymi kubkami herbaty stojącymi na stoliku przed nimi, zimnymi i porzuconymi. Louis jest zawinięty na kolanach Harry'ego z głową przyciśniętą do jego klatki piersiowej i owinięty niebieskim kocem. Żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie ogląda telewizji, tak naprawdę - Louis odpływa i budzi się co chwilę, zahaczając długimi rzęsami o koc. Jest taki zmęczony. Harry obserwuje go, trzymając swoją dużą dłonią te małe Louisa, przejeżdżając po jego skórze z nadzieją, że będzie mógł ją chociaż trochę ogrzać.  
-Harry - mamrocze, a przynajmniej robi to w swojej głowie. Oczy Harry'ego są nadal skupione na oknie i w ten sposób Louis domyśla się, że słowa tak naprawdę nie opuściły jego ust. Sfrustrowany ciągnie delikatnie za koszulkę Harry'ego i to nareszcie działa, ponieważ nagle cała uwaga chłopaka jest skupiona na nim, jego palce są przyciśnięte do jego czoła, odgarniając włosy, gładząc jego szczękę.  
-Hej, Boo - mówi, wymawiając dokładnie każde słowo jakby to miało pomóc Louisowi zrozumieć. Otwiera oczy szeroko i kręci głową jakby chciał zapytać ’jak tam?’.  
Louis ponownie zamyka oczy, przyciskając razem ich usta, przeszukując bałagan wewnątrz jego głowy w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich słów. Nie zabiera to tak dużo czasu jak zazwyczaj. Może to ostateczny łut szczęścia.  
-Ja… - mówi. - Kocham cię - słowa są zmieszane i bardzo, bardzo ciche, ale z wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego może powiedzieć, że on rozumie. Słabo przechyla głowę i Harry kładzie swoją na jego, przyciskając drżące ręce do jego mokrych policzków, szepcząc słowa których Louis nie rozumie, stykając razem ich nosy. Louis mruga powoli, próbując wydobyć z siebie uśmiech, ale Harry tylko łka tylko, a potem łączy ich usta.  
To jest dom.  
Ulga, którą czuje po tym jak wreszcie wypowiedział te słowa jest najmilszą rzeczą jaką poczuł od wielu miesięcy i może wreszcie pozwolić swoim oczom zamknąć się, z ustami Harry'ego nadal spoczywającymi na jego wargach. To jest to, to jest to, to jest to, powtarza jego umysł. To tak pocieszające, że niemal nie zauważa jak Harry sztywnieje pod nim. Niemal. Harry coś mówi, ale to zbyt wiele słów, zbyt szybkich i gorączkowych, a Louis jest zbyt zmęczony by w ogóle próbować zrozumieć co znaczą. Czuje jakby spadał w dół, świat wokół niego ciemnieje i nie potrafi z tym walczyć nawet z pomocą Harry'ego. Chce tylko spać.  
Dom, myśli, przyciskając twarz do piersi Harry'ego i oddychając głęboko. Dom.

To nie nadchodzi spektakularnie, jak spodziewał się Harry. To ciche biadolenie i miękki wdech, wątłe uniesienie się klatki piersiowej Louisa. Raz, dwa, trzy razy a potem wszystko zastyga, jakby ziemia przestała kręcić się wokół osi.  
W jakiś sposób wiedza, że to nadchodzi, nie zmniejszyła bólu. Jeżeli cokolwiek zrobiła to tylko go pogorszyła - każde miejsce, którego Louis kiedyś dotknął pali, płomienie żałośnie liżą jego pełną pęcherzy skórę.  
Poruszenie się zajmuje mu długi czas, a nawet więcej go zajmuje mu wyplątanie się z uścisku Louisa, ponieważ próbuje być ostrożny. Tak bardzo ostrożny - nie obudź Louisa, nie obudź Louisa myśli. Jego palce trzęsą się, kiedy wybiera numer - zna go już na pamięć, był gotowy od tygodni - a jego głos załamuje się, kiedy tłumaczy operatorowy całą sytuację.  
Louis wygląda dobrze, a przynajmniej wygląda na mniej zmęczonego z wiotkimi ustami. Znów wygląda jak dziecko. Harry ma nadzieję, że już więcej nie cierpi.  
Kiedy sanitariusze w końcu przyjeżdżają, Harry przebiega palcami przez włosy Louisa, w ten sposób w jaki chłopak to lubi - lubił przypomina sobie, czując jak kolejna część jego zdrowego rozsądku opada na podłogę - i to niemal normalne. Niemal.  
Kiedy go zabierają, Harry siedzi na krawędzi kanapy, trzęsąc się i kurczowo ściskając kolana, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Louisa. Uderza ścianę zanim może zdać sobie sprawę z tego co robi.

Dwa tygodnie później budzi się samotnie w zimnym łóżku i przypomina sobie o notatce. O cholernym liście.  
Prawie się zabija, potykając się o własne stopy biegnąc w stronę szafy. Szarpie kopertę i przyciska ją do piersi z desperacją i po raz pierwszy od kiedy umarł Louis coś czuje. Nie coś dobrego, ale coś.  
Jego ręce trzęsą się tak okropnie. Boi się nawet na to patrzeć, boi się, ponieważ to ostatni kawałek Louisa, który posiada. To nieprawda, właściwie, ponieważ ma wszystkie ubrania Louisa i zdjęcia i jego telefon i wszystko co do niego należało, ale w jakiś sposób to ten list jest ostatnim gwoździem do trumny.  
Suchy wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zastępuje zdławiony szloch, kiedy jego oczy odnajdują wreszcie przód koperty - jest na nich dwóch patyczaków, trzymających się za ręce z sercem pomiędzy i koślawym “ H+ L na zawsze!!!!!’ napisanym na samym środku. Obok przedstawione są te same patyczaki w pozycji przypominającej seks analny i Harry nie może zdecydować czy powinien się śmiać czy płakać jeszcze mocniej. Może oba.  
Nim może wyjąć zawartość koperty dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi.  
Dotarcie do drzwi zajmuje mu dużo czasu, ale kiedy wreszcie jest w stanie otworzyć wszystkie zamki drżącymi dłońmi, z zaskoczeniem odnajduje za drzwiami Zayna, Nialla i Liama, wszystkich z podwiniętymi rękawami, uśmiechających się jak szaleńcy i Harry tak bardzo chce ich uderzyć za to, że wyglądają na szczęśliwych. On ledwo pamięta czym jest uśmiech, ledwo może sobie przypomnieć braku tego uczucia ciążącego na jego sercu, jakby każdy oddech mógł go przygnieść.  
Co jest takie wspaniałe? chce zapytać, ale tego nie robi. Kiedy unoszą swoje ramiona otrzymuje odpowiedź.  
Na każdym z nadgarstków wytatuowane jest małe L.

Harry przestaje płakać dopiero po dziesięciu minutach, które spędza z twarzą schowaną w szyi Liama. Dopiero wtedy może zaprosić ich do środka. Niezręcznie siedzą wszyscy w salonie, jakby nie byli pewni jak się funkcjonuje bez Louisa. Harry rozumie to zbyt dobrze.  
-Chcesz żebyśmy zostali? - pyta niskim głosem Zayn, jakby próbował nie wystraszyć małej sarenki.  
-Tak - mówi cicho, jednak w jego głowie nadal jest myśl, że w kieszeni ma list Louisa, którego jeszcze nie przeczytał. - Ale najpierw muszę iść do toalety.  
Kiedy wreszcie znajduje się w łazience, zamyka za sobą drzwi i przyciska do nich plecy, jego serce wali w piersi i boi się, że w każdej chwili mogłoby przestać.  
Trzęsącymi się palcami wyciąga kopertę z kieszeni, rozdziera ją i pociera o nogę. Coś małego i kwadratowego wyślizguje się z niej - Harry pochyla się, by to chwycić, a jego usta unoszą się nieco, odrobinkę na widok zdjęcia. To jedno z tych, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Są na nim w łóżku, a Louis trzyma aparat, uśmiechając się, z potarganymi włosami, opaloną skórą i jasnymi oczami. Nagle Harry rozumie, że to jest sposób w jaki Louis chciałby zostać zapamiętanym.  
Harry,  
Piszę to, kiedy jesteś na dole, zmywając naczynia, a ja leżę w łóżku. W naszym łóżku. Nie lubię myśli o pozostawieniu go, by było tylko twoje - zawsze byłem chciwym sukinsynem, czyż nie?  
Nie wiem, czy kiedy to czytasz nadal jestem tutaj czy już mnie nie ma, ale w pewnym sensie mam nadzieję, że to ta druga ewentualność, ponieważ w innym wypadku to po prostu za bardzo żenujące.  
Naprawdę się boję, Harry. I wiem, że ty też się boisz, ale ja jestem naprawdę kurewsko przerażony i naprawdę nie chce żebyś czuł się źle, ale właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że piszę do ciebie list, który powinieneś przeczytać, kiedy umrę, co nadejdzie szybko, tak mi się wydaje. I to przerażające. Ale najgorszą rzeczą nie jest umieranie samo w sobie. To pozostawienie ciebie. Nie chcę pozostawić cię samego.  
Muszę to jednak teraz powiedzieć, ponieważ zbyt trudno jest wypowiedzieć te słowa osobiście. Spróbuj ruszyć naprzód? Nie proszę cię, żebyś wyszedł i pieprzył się od razu, kiedy moja trumna zostanie zakopana w ziemi, ale. Po prostu nie przesiaduj tygodniami w łóżku, kiedy to się już stanie. Albo rób to, jeżeli ci to pomoże. Po prostu pamiętaj o jedzeniu, braniu prysznica i karmieniu Bruce'a. Nie rób nic głupiego. Utrzymuj kontakt z chłopcami. Kochają cie, przecież wiesz.  
Zanim zapomnę - pogłaszcz ode mnie Bruca, ponieważ jego też kocham.  
Powiedziałeś, że jestem odważny, ale to ty jesteś najodważniejszą osobą jaką znam. Kocham cie, kocham cię, kocham cię. Kochałem cię od kiedy cie poznałem i będę cię kochał do śmierci, a może nawet po niej, jeżeli istnieje jakieś 'potem’ oprócz gnicia w ziemi z robakami pełzającymi po moich oczodołach. Czy to za dużo? Przepraszam, poniosło mnie trochę.  
Po prostu… Nie mogę przestać myśleć o śmierci. Nie boję się, znaczy boję, ale jestem ciekawy, ponieważ co jest potem? Piotruś pan zawsze rozwodził się o tym jak to umieranie musi być największą przygodą ze wszystkich, ale ja nie jestem taki pewny. Co jeżeli nie ma żadnego 'potem’? Co wtedy?  
Prawdopodobnie spodziewałeś się, że ten list będzie straszliwie sentymentalny i będę wyznawał ci w nim moją dozgonną miłość. I będę, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Och, właśnie zobaczyłeś, że to piszę. Miło. Będę musiał dokończyć potem.  
Okay. Więc jest ranek i zamierzam skończyć tę głupią rzecz. Nie masz na sobie koszulki i mogę zobaczyć wszystkie twoje niedorzeczne tatuaże. Oto sekret: zamierzam dokuczać ci na ich temat do mojej śmierci, ale motyl jest jednym z moich ulubionych. Swoją drogą, wyglądasz gorąco. Robisz śniadanie. Jajka na tostach. Moje ulubione. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przykro jeżeli nie zjem zbyt wiele - to nie ma nic wspólnego z twoimi zdolnościami kulinarnymi, kochanie, przysięgam. Po prostu umieranie powoduje, że wszystkie podstawowe czynności są dość trudne. Nie chcę umierać. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.  
Będę tęsknił za tobą tak straszliwie i wiesz co? Pieprzyć to. Nawet jeżeli nie ma żadnego 'potem’ to będę za tobą tęsknił. Będę tęsknił za tobą wiecznie i zawsze i teraz jestem naprawdę smutny, ponieważ nie chcę żebyś zmarnował swoje życie, kiedy już odejdę.  
Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię KOCHAM CIĘ. Chcę zawinąć cię w koc stworzony z mojej miłości. Widzisz, teraz ten list jest słodki. Jest stworzony z moich łez. Haha! Mam nadzieję, że złapałeś nawiązanie. Jeżeli nie, to moja miłość do ciebie odrobinę zmalała. Nie martw się. Nadal kocham cię tak bardzo, że czuję jakbym miał przez nią eksplodować. Nie mogę znieść jak bardzo cię kocham. Nie wiedziałem, że kiedykolwiek będę mógł pokochać kogoś tak bardzo.  
Dziękuję. Dziękuję za to, że zmieniłeś moje życie. Że nauczyłeś mnie jak kochać siebie samego i byłeś dla mnie w najlepszych i najgorszych momentach. Dziękuję za znoszenie mnie, za zamieszkanie ze mną, dziękuję za robienie mi jajek na tostach każdego ranka, dziękuję za pojawienie się w moim życiu. Dziękuję za bycie moim domem z dala od domu, od pierwszego dnia. Dziękuję za bycie kimś komu mogę ufać, kimś kogo mogę kochać bezwarunkowo i kimś kto kocha mnie bezwarunkowo. Ponieważ dzięki tobie wierzę w bratnie dusze. Mogę cię prowadzić, ale to ty jesteś moją kotwicą. Boże. Naprawdę jesteśmy ckliwą parą, czyż nie?  
Mam nadzieję, że ty i chłopaki pewnego dnia stworzycie więcej muzyki. Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że nie zrobicie tego beze mnie, ale naprawdę by mi to nie przeszkadzało. Mam nadzieję, że sprzedacie miliony albumów, a potem pojedziecie w trasę koncertową, ponieważ wiem jak wszyscy kochacie występować i mam nadzieję, że będzie wam to mnie przypominało. W dobry sposób. Bo wszystko przypomina mi was.  
Jeżeli ponownie się zakochasz, zrób mi tylko jedną przysługę. Niech to nie będzie Nick. Tylko o tyle proszę.  
I nie ścinaj włosów. Nigdy. Albo zetnij je, jeżeli to cie uszczęśliwi. Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy. Chcę żebyś się uśmiechał, Harry. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, naprawdę dobrym. Możesz zdziałać wiele dobrego dla innych dobrych ludzi. Możesz przenosić góry, opanowywać oceany, zmieniać życia. Mam nadzieję, że weźmiesz to pod uwagę.  
Może zobaczymy się ponownie, w innym życiu czy coś, gdzie ja będę falami, a ty linią brzegową. Jest na ten temat jakiś ckliwy cytat, ale nie mogę sobie go przypomnieć. Poszukaj go, leniwy dupku. Może zobaczymy się ponownie, ale mam nadzieję, że stanie się to, kiedy przeżyjesz już swoje długie, długie życie, pełne podróży i doświadczania wszystkiego. Po tym jak staniesz się ojcem i dziadkiem i może nawet pradziadkiem, dzięki temu całemu zdrowemu jedzeniu, które tak lubisz. Kiedy już zobaczysz wszystko, co chciałeś zobaczyć i zrobisz wszystko, co chciałeś zrobić i zostaniesz numerem jeden na liście 'najseksowniejszych żyjących mężczyzn’ People.  
Nie mogę się doczekać żeby o tym usłyszeć.  
Na zawsze w moim sercu, Styles.  
Twój,  
Louis. 

Harry nie płacze, poza tym, że to robi i jest smutny i wszystko go boli, ale jest tak kurewsko szczęśliwy. Otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka. Z dołu może usłyszeć Nialla śmiejącego się niedorzecznie i Liama uciszającego go, i jęczącego, pokonanego Zayna. Dźwięki płyną w górę schodów i owijają się wokół niego, przyciągając go bliżej. To niemal jak dom. Nowy początek.  
Harry przyciska palce do wydruku bicia serca Louisa z tyłu swojej szyi - jest on jak Louis. Niewidoczny, ale nigdy niezapomniany.  
Z listem Louisa wetkniętym bezpiecznie do kieszeni, Harry odwraca twarz w stronę słońca i schodzi na dół.


End file.
